Angst OneShots
by SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: This is a collection of angst oneshots, obviously, that i thought up. Most will be songfics, and center around mostly Fang and Max, with a touch of the rest of the flock. All will be open ended, and i dont mind if you use these ideas to start your own fic. Note: I just randomly jotted these down as i thought of them, so they might be bad. But every author is critical of their work.
1. Chapter 1

I Hate Everything About You

(A/N This was originally a separate oneshot, but I wanted to do a bunch of other stuff with other songs too, so I decided to add it to this one. Enjoy!)

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Fang went flying into a wall after his grandfather gave him a rough shove. He hit hard, and fell onto a coffee table, which shattered. He slowly looked up through his mop of black hair, his onyx eyes glowing with a righteous hatred that would have sent chills down any ones spine.

But his grandfather just laughed at his vulnerability. He kicked the olive toned boy hard, creating a tear in his black t shirt. Another kick, another punch, then apparently he got bored and left. Fang lay in the remains of the table, and thought to himself

**_I hate you. I hate you so much_****.**

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet._

Max sat up slowly, covering her bare body with a quilt. Dylan, her boyfriend, cast a look over his shoulder before winking one Caribbean blue eye, shook his blonde head, and left with a smirk on his face. Maxs brown eyes filled with tears, streaming down her face. It had happened again.

Dylans lust was never satisfied. Max got dressed, then sat on her bed, dirty blonde hair tangled and face tear streaked as she thought

**_I hate you. I hate you so much. _**

_Only when I stop to think about it. _

_I hate everything about you_

_Why Do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Nudge crept slowly down the hallway, trying not to make any noise. She peeked around the corner, fluffy caramel hair getting in her light brown eyes. One mocha hand brushed it away. She looked into the dining room to see her mother serving up dinner for her two younger siblings.

Nudges stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten in three days. The noise drew Nudges moms attention, whos laughing face turned to stone. "You!"she shouted. "You get back to your room! Your not wanted here!"

Tears running down her face, Nudge turned and sprinted back to her bedroom. A couple seconds later, she heard the various locks slid into place. Nudge curled against the wall, silently crying, and she thought

**_I hate you. I hate you so much. _**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Iggy sat tensely in his truck. He watched, his blue eyes snapping sparks, as his girlfriend Ella blatantly cheated on him. His hands clenched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white, but it barely stood out from his already pale skin.

As the boy kissed Ellas neck, she caught sight of Iggy in his truck, his strawberry blonde hair contrasting sharply with the dark interior of the car. Instead of pulling away, she made a seductive, yet smug, face at him and continued.

Iggys jaw tightened, and he drew his long legs up to his chest and thought

**_I Hate you. I hate you so much._**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?_

Angels crush, Sam, stuck out his foot, sending Angel sprawling. She sat up slowly, blue eyes glistening with tears, blonde hair covering her face so that no one could tell. She slowly gathered her books and continued down the hall, hearing her crushes laughs echo down the hallway.

**_I hate you. I hate you so much. _**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you? _

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

Gazzy stood against the wall, trembling, as his sister Anne sneered down at him. "You are worthless. A stupid, idiotic, waste of space!"she shouted. Gazzy flinched and cowered against the wall as he waited for more insults.

Instead, her voice came out shaky as she said, "Oh, God, Gaz, im so sorry." Then she hugged him, running her hands through his hair. Gazzy stayed tensed. He couldn't believe her.

He never could.

**_I hate you. I hate you so much._**

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you_?

Third Person PoV

Fang walked in school. It was Rivers Edge High School, the only place better than his home. The only reason it was better is because Fang blended. No one noticed him, even if he sat outside with his guitar during lunch. No one even batted an eyelid. Which suited Fang just fine.

He winced as someone brushed by him, hitting a recent bruise on his upper arm. Fangs Locker was right next to Maxs, but he didn't notice. As he made his way to his locker, he wondered just how bad his Grandfather would beat him that night.

Max walked into Rivers Edge High School. She was the loner girl, the one no one knew, the one with no friends. Which suited her just fine. No friends, no one to ask about what Dylan was doing. She actually walked in a few feet behind Fang.

She didn't notice, because she was too busy keeping her head down, hoping Dylan wouldn't notice her. As she changed books at her locker, she couldn't help wondering if Dylan would rape her that night.

Nudge dragged herself into Rivers Edge. She was horribly skinny and pale, with tired bags under her eyes. She could barely get herself to her desk before collapsing.

Both Max and Fang were in her homeroom. She didn't notice, she was almost unconscious. As she willed herself to keep awake, she wondered if her mother would feed her that night.

Iggy sulked into school, late as usual. He had been awake all night. He had sat there in his truck watching Ella cheat. Until the guy, whoever he was, starting unbuttoning her shirt. He'd seen enough. Then hed lain in bed and replayed it in his head over and over.

He headed for first period. He wouldn't see Ella till lunch, and even that seemed too soon to Iggy. With a sigh, Iggy shoved the first period door open and stalked inside. He quickly sat down, too quickly to notice the other five kids in the room who had it worse than he.

Angel sprinted into the school early. She had been hoping to avoid Sam. As big as her crush on him was, that didn't change the fact that he had bullied her for an entire year. She managed to avoid him until first period.

That's when he started. He sat right behind her, so he made a habit and poking her back with any thing he could find, pencils, thumb tacks, paper clips. He even pulled her hair.

Childish. But effective. Angel glanced around the room to see if anyone noticed. Angel was exceptionally good at reading people, and so she noticed the peculiarities no one else did. There was the dark boy, the one with the bruises, carefully not looking at anyone.

There was the blonde girl, the girl who avoided everyone, especially her boyfriend, staring out at the sky. There was the mocha girl, the one who was scarily thin and fragile looking, almost unconscious on her desk. There was the red headed boy, the one with the bloodshot eyes and who seemed extremely angry and hurt, glaring at his paper.

There was the blonde boy, the one who avoided speaking to anyone at all costs, staring wistfully at a drawing he had made.

Angel was yanked, quite literally, back to reality by Sam pulling on her hair again. As usual, she just hunched her back and ignored it, feeling tears start at the back of her eyes.

Gazzy slinked into Rivers Edge. His sister had been nice to him for maybe an hour before she slipped back into her old habits. He sighed as he passed his locker. He didn't know it, but it was next to Iggys and across from Max and Fangs.

They never noticed the connections.

Time skip to lunch

Fang grabbed his guitar from the music room and headed outside. He could sing all he wanted, no one noticed. He headed outside slowly, still sore from the beating the night before. Fang settled down on the back of a bench on the outskirts of the campus, and strummed a few cords.

A song popped into his head, and without hesitation began singing.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After Every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Fangs voice grew stronger, thinking about his life. A blonde passing by stopped and looked at him curiously. She knew this song. As he continued to strum, she came closer and sat down next to him. Fang, with his eyes closed, didn't notice until she joined in for the next verse.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the Feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Max was surprised when a sickly looking girl joined them and sang with them. Even though her voice _was hoarse, it was still beautiful._

_Only when I stop to think about it. _

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Another voice joined from a little way away, then Iggy walked over and sat on the ground by Nudges legs.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

A small blonde girl walked around the corner just in time to sit on the other side of Fang and begin singing along with the chorus

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when Is top to think about you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know_

Another blonde child, a boy, walked over and curled up next to Iggy, tears clouding his eyes as he sang along.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Fang strummed a few more cords, then let the sound fade away. Then they just stared at each other.

(A/N Yep. So all the oneshots in this little series will be angst, so if you are a bubbly, happy, not messed up person, bail now. Go. Quickly. Before I ruin your bubbliness.

UNF- Until next Fic,

Silence)


	2. Chapter 2

Scars

(A/N This is the second one shot ive written. Hope you enjoy.)

Max stared down glumly at her left arm. The entire thing was covered in green highlighter, spelling out words and circling eraser burns.

_Suicide_

_Hurt_

_Torn_

_Death_

_Worthless_

_Cut_

_Burn_

Those were only a few of the words. They were just thoughts Max had had throughout the day, ones that would drive her insane if she didn't let them out some how. And this way was better than the other option.

Max hadn't eaten properly in at least a week, and hadn't slept properly in longer than that. She had horrible headaches from it, but even the thought of food made her feel sick. Contributing to her headaches, Iggy and Gazzy were constantly on her case about it. Iggy thought it was morbid, and Gazzy just used it as a joke.

Neither of them really cared. Nudge had been texting her pretty much every ten minutes asking if she was ok, until Max wondered if they had put her on suicide watch or something. But no, they wouldn't. They were too worried about J.J, who had made no effort to disguise her depression and had everyone worried.

Not Max. She had a good mask. It would slip sometimes, but before anyone got really concerned, it was back in place and they went on with their lives.

Little did they know how Max had stood in the shower the night before, desperately scrubbing at her arm, trying to make the words wash away. It worked, for awhile. She knew they would be back. They always came back.

They didn't know how she had lain in bed with a knife in her hand, poising it over her heart before she snapped back into reality and threw it across the room. They didn't know how Max had felt when Ella talked about how J.J was considering suicide.

Max would try her hardest to help J.J, even though shes gone farther and done worse.

No one would know how guilty Max felt seeing everyone around her so happy, how she knew she couldn't ruin it for them. No one would know how torn and angry she was inside, how hollow.

No one would ever have to know.

Until its too late.

(A/N I know, I know. Depressing as hell.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Yeah, im updateing again. Got some ideas, ya know? Anyway, im not gonna be an author who wont update until I get a review, and im not gonna beg you for them. Im gonna keep posting whether or not you read it. I only have one thing to say: I can see how many views this story has gotten. And I also see I have readers from the US, The UK, Australia, India, and Canada! Im international!)

Anyway, this one was inspired by the music video for Evanescences Everybodys Fool, and a fanfic called Stuttering Heart. Hope you enjoy)

Doll

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was a never will be_

Max woke up to the annoying beeping of her alarm. Sighing, she got up and stepped into the shower. She forced herself to use the dozens of expensive products her mother bought her, despite knowing they were killing her hair.

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

Max stared into the mirror, trying to plaster her fake im-so-popular smile on her face. When she finally succeeded, she hated the way she looked. Like a doll. A puppet. Someone to dress up and play with. She sighed again and made herself dress in the designer clothing bought, once again, by her mother. The ones that contradicted her personality in every way possible.

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when your pretending_

Max tried to ignore the awed, and in the case of some douchier boys, lustful, stares as she walked down the school hallway. As I turned the corner, she caught sight of a new look. One of disgust. It belonged to a pair of obsidian eyes that almost made Max stop in wonder. It hit like a barrelful of bricks: the pathetic wannabes of this school accepted her fakeness. Real people didn't.

_But now I know she _

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Words started running through Maxs head. Fake. Monster. Doll. Liar. Fool. Reeling, she turned on her heel and ran out of the school, running home, even though school wasn't over yet. She ran into her house and upstairs, locking the door behind her. Then she sank to the floor, sobbing, feeling the goopy make up run down her face.

_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide?_

_I cant find yourself_

_Lost in your lie_

Max furiously scrubbed the make up off of her face, then yanked her hair out of the tight bun. She ripped her clothes off, and threw on sweats and a tank top. She gazed into the mirror again, and saw someone completely different. She held up a picture of her a few days before, and looked like the exact opposite. Tears started streaming down her cheeks again.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

She frantically ripped and tore every picture of her she could find. She hated herself, the way she looked, the way she acted, the way her mother made her do what she wanted. She threw the shreds into the fireplace, then smashed every framed picture of her. She snatched all of her waist length hair in one hand and hacked it to a ragged mid back length with the kitchen knife.

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Max gathered all of her make up and expensive products into a trash bag, and through it onto the curb. Then she stared into the mirror again. She looked more like herself, but she could still see traces of that evil, horrible, fake smile she had used that morning. With a shriek that echoed through the empty house, she lifted a hairbrush and smashed the mirror to pieces.

_It never was and never will be_

_Youre not real and you cant save me_

_And somehow now youre everybodys fool_

(A/N Yep. Just kinda thought it up. Anyway, look up the video if your interested in my inspiration.

UNF-

Silence)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Hello world its… Tuesday! Another day another song fic. This one is Fang (Finally!) and is based off the song Given Up by Linkin Park. Thanks to Saab08 for my first review.)

Given Up

_Wake in a sweat again _

_Another days been laid to waist_

_In my disgrace_

_Stuck in my head again_

_Feels like ill never leave this place_

_Theres no escape_

_Im my own worst enemy_

Fang jolted upright in his bed, panting. His nightmares just made his sleep suck as bad as his wakefulness. He shook his head, trying to snap back into reality. Like usual, it didn't work. He remained stuck in his dark fantasy world. He sighed and got up, realizing he still had to go to school.

_Ive given up_

_Im sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away_

_Im suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me?_

Fang trudged downstairs, seeing his mother drugged out on the beat up couch. He felt a pang of guilt, anger, and disappointment. He flashed back to when he, his father, and his mother had been a happy family. Great. Now he was choking up. That's what feeling got him. What was wrong with him?

_I don't know what to take_

_Thought I was focused but im scared_

_Im not prepared_

_I hyperventilate _

_Looking for help_

_Somehow_

_Somewhere_

_And no one cares_

_Im my own worst enemy_

Fang walked through the halls of his school, not wanting to go to the classroom and the constant taunts they contained. He desperately wished someone would help him, he needed it. He had lost himself somewhere, but no one cared enough to help him. As far as they were concerned, he could rot in his own personal hell for eternity.

_Ive given up_

_Im sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say_

_Take this all away_

_Im suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_

_With me?_

Eventually he left the school building and sat underneath a tree. He looked up through the boughs. He was tired. Tired of feeling, tired of living, tired of being choked by the injustices. Tired of no one caring. Tired of wondering what was wrong with his head.

_Put me out of my misery!_

_Put me out of my misery!_

_Put me out of my_

_Put me out of my fucking misery!_

Fang wished someone would just kill him, it would take the trouble out of doing it himself. His mother wouldn't notice, he was pretty sure she was basically brain dead anyway. His classmates would only notice when they couldn't tease him, then theyd move on to another victim. Like the blonde girl with the scars on her arm.

_Ive given up_

_Im sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

Fang climbed up into the tree and settled down. This is where he would stay until either he died or someone found him. He didn't care. No one anyone could do or say would change his mind.

_Take this all away_

_Im suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_

_With me!_

(A/N Yes. Not one of my better ones, im the best with Max fics. Oh well. Next one will be a Max, im sure.

Well, UNF-

Silence)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Hello. Sorry for the sucky last chapter. Anyway, im gonna post this one, and if you have any songs you want turned into angsty one shots, send em in! Im running out of ideas. Anyhow, this one is based on Haunted by Evanescense. This one will also be in Maxs pov instead of third person. Tell me which you like better!)

Stalked

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can find what keeps me here_

_When all this time Ive been so hollow_

_Inside_

I glanced out my window and spotted Dylan, my sort of boyfriend, standing across the street, staring at me. I quickly shut the curtains, feeling chills creep down my spine. He was technically my boyfriend, but he was crazy possessive and controlling. He didn't like me hanging out with my guy friends, Gazzy or Fang, and was even suspicious of my brothers Iggy and Ari. It got to the extent that he was stalking me so that he always knew what I was doing. It was creepy.

_I know your still there_

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

The next day, at school, I felt Dylans hand on my arm. He pulled me into a janitors closet and started running his hands up my sides. I tried to push him away. "Dylan stop it." I said. "Come on Max. You know you love this." He muttered, and started kissing my neck. The familiar fear rose up in me, I never knew what he was going to do to me.

_Fearing you_

_Loving you_

_I wont let you pull me down_

Feeling a sudden burst of courage, I punched him hard and sprinted out of the closet. Only to run right into Fang. "Fang!" I exclaimed, and grabbed his arm for dear life. "What?" he asked coldly, shrugging me off. I forgot to mention, Dylans crazy control complex pulled me away from my friends, mostly Fang because ive always been the closest to him. I opened my mouth to explain, but just then Dylan staggered out of the closet, clutching his nose.

_Hunting you I can smell you_

_Alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

Fang took one look at Dylan, and ignoring the dangerous glint in his eyes, walked away, even though I was practically begging him not to. As you can imagine, Dylan was furious, and as soon as Fang was around the corner, he slapped me. Hard. Then he smashed his fist into my stomach. I gave a low cry, which he blocked with his hand. His foot snapped out, hitting my ankle. I cried a little louder, feeling it break. Then he grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the school. He tossed me into his car and started driving us far, far away. Finally, he turned onto a dirt road while I struggled to get a hold of myself. He parked along the side of the road, and turned to me, hunger shining in his eyes. Oh, God.

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me_

_Raping me_

_Watching me_

Dylan grabbed my shoulders and forced me into the back seat while I screamed and tried desperately to get away. But since I had a broken ankle and I was in the middle of freaking nowhere, it didn't do me one bit of good as Dylan ripped my clothes off. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought to myself, 'Why Fang? Why did you walk away?'

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

When Dylan was finally finished, and I had tears running down my cheeks, he tugged my clothes back on. I thought he was going to drive me home. Instead he threw me to the ground outside the ground. Then he snatched a pistol from the glove compartment and aimed it at me. "Dylan, please.." I whispered hoarsely, hating my weakness.

He laughed coldly and pulled the trigger. Pain seared through me like fire before I finally blacked out. And there was nothing.

_Fearing you_

_Loving You_

_I wont let you pull me down_

(A/N I think this might be the least angsty so far. Anyway, any song requests, opinions, flames, all are welcome. Also, which pov is better, Third Person, or First Person?

UNF-

Silence)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N This one is going to be super angsty, because its going to be Fangs reaction to the last chapters happenings. Loosely based on My Last Breath by Evanescence, I really like Evanescence, cant you tell? But since its only loosely based on the song, I wont put the lyrics in since I know how much it annoys some of you.)

Aftermath

Fangs PoV

"Fang?" I looked up from my position on the couch. "Yeah, Mom?" She looked awful, and had tears running down her cheeks. I started to get a bad feeling. "Whats wrong?" "Its about Max." she said gently. I felt my face shut down at the familiar name. I flashed back to earlier, how desperate and scared she had seemed.

"Honey." Mom said, sitting down and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Maxs body was found in the woods a couple miles from your school." My breath hitched at her gentle words. Did she mean… "What do you mean… Maxs body?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer but still desperately wishing I was wrong.

Even though Max had abandoned me for her perfect little boyfriend Dylan, I still loved her. And I was still worried when she walked around with bruises, or constantly on edge. "It means... shes dead Fang." I felt a tear prickle in my eye, and bit my lip. "How?" I choked out. She knew what I meant. Sighing, she said, "They found her in the woods. She had been shot and, uh, raped." She whispered the last word.

Again, I flashed back to the earlier scene. How Max had ran out of the janitors closet, terrified, and how Dylan had come out behind her holding his nose. How she had begged me to stay. How I walked away.

Instantly it clicked. Dylan had murdered Max. And it was my fault for walking away. That's when I broke, letting the tears fall down my face. "Oh, honey." Mom murmured, pulling me into her arms. Usually I didn't like hugs, but I was broken. _My fault, my fault, my fault._ Those two words circled over and over in my head.

"Mom." I said. "I know who killed her." She pulled back, surprised. "Who?" "Dylan. And… its my fault." I broke down again while Mom went to call the police. Within minutes they were ready to interrogate me.

"We were told you had some information that could help us?" The woman cop said. She had long, slightly curly brown hair and brownish gray eyes. She was dressed normally, but I could still see her gun and her badge. The man beside her was also plainly clothed, but he didn't have a badge or a gun. He had carefully combed brown, slightly graying, hair and blue eyes.

"I want to know your names before I say anything." I whispered hoarsely. The woman smiled understandingly. "My name is Detective Kate Beckett, and this is Richard Castle." (A/N Sorry, couldn't resist) I nodded shortly and took a deep breath. "I know who killed her." They glanced at each other, then back at me. "Who?" Castle asked. "Her boyfriend, Dylan Gunther Hagan." Beckett leaned closer. "There is evidence to suggest that Dylan was stalking her. Do you know anything about that?" I shook my head. "Look, im just gonna tell you everything I know in one shot, k?" They nodded.

"Ok. Max was my best friend. But when she started dating Dylan he became crazy possessive of her. He made her stop being friends with me, and I was really bitter." A tear streaked down my cheek. "Earlier today, at school, Max came running out of a janitors closet looking terrified. She bumped into me and tried to hide behind me… but I pushed her away." I swallowed really hard before continuing.

"Dylan staggered out after her, holding his nose and swearing. I think she broke it. Anyway, after I saw him I started to leave. Max begged me not to… and I walked away." I buried my face in my hands and muttered again, "I just walked away." Then I composed myself and looked back up. "I never saw her again. I could have stopped this. Its my fault. If I hadn't walked away," Beckett put a hand on my shoulder.

"Its not your fault. Its Dylans fault, not yours. If you hadn't walked away, he could've killed both of you, or just got her later. Its not your fault." I muttered, "But at least I would've spared her some heartache." Castle looked at me curiously. "That's not all of it." He said. I blinked at him. "What?" "I mean." He said. "I mean you aren't telling us everything." He looked me dead in the eye and asked,

"You loved her, didn't you?" I looked down at my hands, then back up at him. Finally I said, "Yes. I loved her." Castle nodded, almost sadly.

Time skip to that night

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, letting tears fall freely. Eventually I fell asleep, and into a dream.

I was chasing a laughing Max through a snowy forest, her giggles echoing in the cold air. A second later she disappeared. I smiled. I knew exactly where she would hide. I carefully crept around a tree with large, fragile looking ice patterns hanging from the branches. Then I spotted it.

A large, hollow tree. My smile grew, and I crept over to the tree. "Boo!" I exclaimed, making Max jump and yelp a little. We both laughed, then her face turned to one of sadness. "Whats wrong?" I asked. She started to fade away. I frantically tried to grab onto her, but she slipped right through my fingers. "Max!" I yelled. Please please please please don't take her from me again!

Despite my pleas, I still woke up, my face wet with tears. I felt fresh ones make their way down my cheeks, and that hollow feeling returned. I rolled over to bury my face into the pillow, and froze when I felt something warm in my arms. I looked down. There was nothing there. Yet, my arms circled the warm area. I could feel _Max_ pressed against me.

Oh, my God. I felt her fingers gently brush some hair out of my eyes, and felt her warm lips on my forehead. Then I could hear her voice, light and breathy, whisper, "I love you." Then she was gone, the warmth, the touches everything. Was I going crazy? What had that been? Had it really been… Max?

Finally, I gave in, and full out sobbed.

(A/N I know Fang seems a little soft, but come on. His soul mate and best friend had just been murdered, and he knows he could've stopped it. Again, I apologize for the Castle thing but I had to.

UNF-

Silence)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N This is Maxs suicide note. In this story, which is all human, Fang and Lissa are dating, Ella and Iggy are together, and Nudge and Gazzy are a couple. Max and Sam are also dating, but he hits and rapes her. Max is in love with Fang, and is heartbroken to see him with Lissa. Eventually, shes had enough, and this is the note she left behind. BTW, thanks muchly to the guest who reviewed this fic!)

Letters

_Dear, well, Everybody,_

_Im not gonna say im sorry, cause im not. I can only ask one question, Are you happy now?_

_That's a little harsh, isn't it? Well, its deserved. This is where im going to pour out all the emotions ive kept locked inside for the sake of your precious happiness. And theres nothing you can do about it._

_Fang- I loved you. More than anything. That's why I helped you get Lissa. Because I wanted you to be happy. But it hurt- it hurt so much. You tore me apart, Fang. But no one noticed. No one noticed the bruises, the cuts on my wrists, my eyes red from crying all night, whether about you or because Sam had raped me again._

_No one noticed when my throat got hoarse from constant screaming and sobbing. Why did no one notice?_

_I can answer that. Everyone already had what they wanted. You and Lissa got what you wanted. So did Ella and Iggy, and Nudge and Gazzy. Even Sam got what he wanted from me. There was only one thing I wanted. One simple thing. I could deal with everything else if only I got it._

_One kiss from you, Fang. Just one, small, insignificant kiss, would have meant the world to me, even if it meant nothing to you. Just a moment where I could tell you exactly how I felt. _

_Too late. Out of all of you, I most expected you to notice, Fang. You were my best friend, you knew me the best. Hell, with you living next door I at least expected you to hear me screaming when Sam hurt me, or weeping over you._

_But you were too busy with Lissa. Shes all you can see, all you can hear or feel. And I shouldn't be bothered by that._

_But it hurts. Im in tatters Fang. It feels like my heart is being ripped out and stabbed, shattered, everytime I see you look at her or hear you say her name. _

_And another thing- if all you see and hear and feel is Lissa… you just cant see me. You cant see my tears or hear my screams. You cant feel my pain._

_For awhile I wondered if it was even worth killing myself over. I could probably just melt away into the background and watch you all ,move on without me. But the thing is- that would hurt more._

_Id rather have you forget about me because theres nothing to remember. Does that make sense? Probably not._

_Do any of you have any idea what my life was like? Drag myself through school, trying not to cry, Going home and sobbing curled up into a ball on my bed because of Fang and lissa. Until Sam comes in and makes me scream._

_Then I look out my window, and I see Fang and Lissa in his room. I realize they hadn't heard a single damn thing, and im back to curling on the bed and sobbing. Until I wake up the next morning and it starts all over again._

_I cant take it anymore. I hope you are all happy, because the cost of your happiness was my life. Don't waste it._

_Max_

Fang stared numbly at the letter, then at the dead girl before them. In front of everyone, he slowly leaned forward and kissed Maxs cold, dead, slightly bloody lips. "Fang! What are you doing?" Lissa exclaimed, looking grossed out.

He looked at her solemnly. "That's all she wanted." He looked back at Max. "And I gave it to her, even if it was too late."

(A/N SO goddamn depressing. Whatever. I did warn you.

UNF-

Silence)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N Hello. I don't believe ive done a oneshot for tourniquet, have i? No? Well, lets fix that. Tourniquet, in case you don't know, is this totally epic Evanescense song. I love it. It might to similar to Haunted, but you can deal with it until I upload Numb . Note: Some lyrics may be wrong or missing.)

Tourniquet

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_I lay dying and im pouring_

_Crimson regret and betrayal_

Max lay on the floor, gazing up through a red haze into Dylans icy blue eyes. The red came from the blood that dripped into her eyes from, well, everywhere. Especially from the wound on her side from a shard of glass. A wound that could kill her. But Dylan didn't care.

_Im dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

Her red stained fingers reached for the cellphone on the counter. She was alone, Dylan had long since left, and by the time her parents got there it would be too late. Upon realizing she wouldn't be able to reach it, she let her hand fall emptily to her side. This was it. She was going to die. Now the only thing left to worry about is if she'll get to heaven.

_My God, My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Max just wanted the pain to stop. She would welcome death, it would erase the pain from Dylans betrayal. And his beating. She caught sight of a familiar black truck out the window. (A/N Guess who?) Who did it belong to again?

_Do you remember me? _

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me?_

Suddenly it clicked. The truck belonged to her best friend, Fang. He had warned her not to trust Dylan. She hadn't listened. Black spots started flitting across her vision, and Max prayed she would die before Fang came in. He didn't need to see her this way.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me Salvation x4_

There was the sound of the door opening, and Maxs eyes closed. She didn't want to see his disappointed face when he saw her broken body. "Max?" Fang called, slightly wary as he took in the damage in the living room. Then his eyes widened. Max was lying on the floor, eyes closed, covered in blood. "Max!" He rushed over to her and quickly determined that she didn't have long. He reached for the phone on the counter, but to his surprise, Max caught wrist. "Don't. Just let me die." She slurred.

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

"Don't say that." Fang said sternly, though inside he was wild with fear. She couldn't be giving up. "Your going to live." He picked up the phone and quickly called 911.

_Will I be denied Christ?_

When the paramedics arrived, Max tried her best to hinder them. Eventually, they got her corralled and to the hospital. She went into surgery, while Fang anxiously paced the hallway. "Sir?" Fang spun around to face nurse. "Shes asking for you, but she hasn't got long." In a flash, Fang was in the room and at Maxs side.

_Tourniquet_

She gave a weak smile. "Hey Fang." She said. Fang opened his mouth but she wouldn't let him speak. "Listen to me. Please?" He closed his mouth and nodded. "When I die, and I will." She said, seeing the look in Fangs eyes, "Don't feel guilty. Its not your fault. Just tell them who did it." "Who?" he blurted."Dylan." She whispered. Her heartbeat was getting slower, her eyes dimming. "Fang, I love you." Then her eyes closed, and she flatlined. Shes dead. Max is dead. Dylan killed her.

And she let it happen.

_My suicide_.

(A/N As I said, song lyrics may be wrong or missing. I wrote this a couple days ago, and im too lazy to change it. K?

UNF-

Silence)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N Hey guys. Sorry DoctorMelodyPond, I wont be updating Pain Fades Hurts Don't. I just cant do that tonight. So, November 27th is Amanda Todds birthday. Amanda Todd was a teenage girl who was bullied and cyberbullied into committing suicide. So I figured id honor her memory a little.)

Tribute

Max trudged despairingly into the dreaded building. You guessed it, school. She'd barely made it inside before the school sluts, Brigid and Lissa, had cornered her. "Where do you think your going, Ride?" Lissa sneered, and brigid imitated, "Yeah, where are you going?"

Max tried to shove past them, but Lissa slapped her. Hard. (A/N I know Max will seem weak, but it's the genre.) Max stopped and blinked, more shocked than hurt. Sure, Brigid and Lissa had taunted her before, but they had never actually hit her.

Max, again, tried to leave. This time she was stopped by the schools resident man-whore, Dylan. He was also the school rebound for the school player, Fang. Who also happened to come along and see the scene. "Let me go, Dylan!" Max yelled, thrashing. "Shut up, freak." Another jock, Sam, snarled, and punched her hard in the stomach.

Maxs breath left her with a whoosh, and she doubled over. Sam grabbed her hair, threw her to the floor, and the entire group, minus Fang, started kicking her. Maxs face twisted in pain, but she refused to cry out.

Through the blows, she managed to catch sight of her best friend, Nudge. "Nudge!" she yelled. Nudge turned, then did something that broke Maxs heart. She gave Max a disgusted look, flipped her off, and walked away. Fang saw this, then he looked back at Maxs form as the group continued to hit her. Suddenly, he flashed back to a video he'd seen. It was… Teens React… he thought. Anyway,they showed the kids this video from Amanda Todd.

He remembered what the video had been about, and was struck by a revelation. The same thing could happen to Max if someone didn't stop this now. With a snarl, Fang grabbed Dylan and Sam by their collars and yanked them away from the girl, who had stopped moving. He shoved Lissa and Brigid away, and knelt down beside Maxs still form. "Fang, what are you doing?" Lissa sneered.

"Enough." Fang was surprised by the cold, mean edge in his voice. "What?" that was Dylan, who seemed legitimately confused. "I said," Fang stood up to face Dylan. "Enough! Do you realize what your doing?" Lissa snorted. "Of course we do!" Sam said angrily. "We're teaching this freak her place he-" "This is bullying, abuse, battery, and harassment!" Fang carried on hotly.

"Do you know what that means? You could be_ arrested_ for this!" This time, Brigid spoke for herself. "No we couldn't. Our parents-" "Your parents couldn't do _jack!_ If she dies from this, you could be put on trial for murder! Theres no way out of that!" Fang was really riled up now. Dylan and Brigid exchanged nervous glances, but Sam and Lissa just snickered.

"Your off your rocker, man. We're untouchable. No one can catch us." Sam smirked. Fang looked at him, and shook his head. "You are such an idiot." He turned his head over so slightly to see Max bolt up from the floor and out the door like a frightened doe. He sighed and looked back at the group. "Im done with you guys." He snapped icily. "I cant let you keep treating people like that." And he walked away.

Max ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. All the way to the nearby park. Silent tears dripping down her cheeks, she dashed into the adjoining forest like a shadow. She'd had enough. No more. She found a suitable tree and climbed to a decent height. She took off her jacket, tied it into a knot…and ended it.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

The next morning, the group giggled and laughed as they walked to a surprise assembly called by the principle. Fang rolled his eyes in disgust and continued looking for the familiar blonde head. He never found it.

Once everyone was seated, the principle looked at them solemnly. "Children, I have some bad news." She said, and a tear squeezed out of her eye. She wiped it away before continuing, "Im sure you are all familiar with our student, Maximum Ride?" Sam, Dylan, Lissa, and Brigid froze. "Im afraid to tell you all that she committed suicide in the park yesterday morning."

Fang froze. Slowly, he looked over at the clique, who were all looking shellshocked. "It is believed that she was being bullied severely. I now ask that you respect her memory and come forward, whoever you are." Fang glared and Dylan right in the eye. Slowly, ever so slowly, he stood up. The principle focused on him. "Dylan, do you have something to say?"

Ignoring the glares from his friends, Dylan said in a shaking voice, "It was us. Me, Sam, Brigid, and Lissa." No one gasped. Everyone had seen it happening. The principle looked at Fang sharply. "What about Fang? I know he is friends with you-" "It wasn't Fang." Brigid said softly, standing. "Actually, Fang defended her yesterday while we were beating her up."

Suddenly, Nudge threw herself onto the stage, sobbing. "Its my fault, too!" she cried. "I was her friend! But yesterday when I saw her on the floor, I was disgusted! I flipped her off and… I walked away…" she started wailing louder. A couple of teachers came and helped Nudge off the stage and walked her off to calm her down.

Other teachers came to collect Dylan and the others. Sam was loudly protesting his guilt, Lissa still looked shocked, Dylan was submissive, and Brigid was crying silently. 'I hope you got what you wanted.' Fang thought sadly.

(A/N There we go. Amandas tribute fic. Everyone out there who is seeing or experiencing bullying,report it, please. And to those bullies out there, get a life. Don't be the reason for someones pain.

UNF-

Silence)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N Hellos. I have a question for my viewers. Do you watch Epic Rap Battles of History? If so, what is your favorite episode?)

Almost Cut

Max sat cross legged on her bed, her lap top in front of her. Her wrist stung dully as she typed, but she wasn't cut. Her eyes flicked to the pocket knife resting next to the computer. Her wrist itched, and she quickly scooped up the blade.

She put it to the grove in her skin, pressing down hard. She pressed until her skin almost, almost, broke, then stopped. She repeated the process several times. She didn't want it to cut, she didn't want her friends to see it and start asking questions. They were already nosy enough about the eraser burns.

She made sure to have happy music playing on the laptop so that anyone walking by wouldn't suspect anything. She got almost to cutting, then went back to typing. Her wrist stung whenever she move it, but Max didn't care. She welcomed the pain.

Suddenly she felt exhausted. It was Wednesday, so she had school the next day. It was only 10:30 p.m, but she felt like she'd been up all night. Max almost cut twice more, then studied the mark made by the knife. It was extremely close to breaking, so she decided to stop.

Max was trying to keep a record, to see how her almost cutting progressed, so she quickly snapped a picture of her arm before shutting off the laptop and climbing into bed. Maybe, jut maybe, no one would bother her the next day.

She doubted it though.

(A/N Ok, its short, but like Max, im tired. Im also sorry for not updating Pain Fades Hurts Don't, Ill get around to it. When I m not falling asleep.

UNF-

Silence)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N Ok, Angst Oneshots once again. I will try my hardest to update my other story, but I don't know. Anyway, moving on.)

Gangs

Maxs PoV

I was walking home from my late, mandatory, I might add, class at about 8 o clock at night. Yes it was a bad neighborhood, yes it was dangerous, but I didn't care. I really should have.

I was about half way home when I felt rough hands grab my arms and shove me into an alley. At once I was surrounded by six guys, all my age and at least my height, if not taller. I had skills, but with this many? Maybe in a scifi universe where kids have wings, but the real world? No way.

I only really noticed half of the guys. 1 cause he seemed to be the leader, and two who were hanging back. The dark ones eyebrows were furrowed, and he muttered something to the pale one, who looked troubled. They didn't seem as into it as the other four boys were, who were closing in on me and pressing me against the wall.

"What do you want?" I asked the leader, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh, come on honey, we're just looking for a good time." He said with a smirk. "Sorry, you wont find it here. Maybe youd have more fun on the Strip?" Yep, I lived in Vegas.

He and the other three gave feral smiles. "Feisty. We like feisty. More fun to break." Sneered a red headed one. I caught the dark guy giving the red head a glare while the pale boy still stared at me. Blondie moved forward again. I opened my mouth, just to have him stick his tongue down my throat.

I brought my hands up to shove him away, but he caught my wrists in his hands. He stood on my feet so I couldn't kick him. Then I felt other hands grabbing my arms to hold me still while Blondie stuck his hands under my shirt. I bit down on Blondies tongue, making him yank his head away.

"Let me go you bastards!" I yelled as loud as I could. Redhead slapped a hand over my mouth. "You bitch!" Blondie yelled, raising a hand to hit me. He swung it forward, but to his, and my, surprise it was caught by the dark guy. "Dylan, that's enough." He said in a deep voice.

Dylan snarled at him. "Let me go Fang. If you don't like what im doing, leave." The pale guy stepped forward. "Im with Fang. Let her go, guys." Redhead pouted, and slid his hand down into my shirt. I growled menacingly. "But Iggy," Redhead whined. "I haven't had my fun yet." Then, in one swift move, he yanked my shirt off.

Another blonde guy said, "Yeah, me too." He slowly crept his hand over my back to my bra clip. "Get your filthy hands off me!" I shrieked in outrage. The last guy, with brown hair, ripped a shred from the hem of my shirt and shoved it into my mouth to shut me up. "Maybe you'll have to go without your fun!" Iggy snapped. "Go get an actual girlfriend for once!"

Fang gripped Dylans wrist again and yanked him away from me. I see he follows the 'actions speak louder than words' philosophy. Well, that can work. Now that my feet were free, I swung up a leg into Brownies face. He staggered back, dazed.

In seconds, Redhead and Blonde 2 had me pinned to the ground. "Yo Sam!" The Red head looked at Dylan, who was busy fighting Fang. "Save some for me!" Sam nodded and turned back to me. "Omega!" the blonde looked up at Brownie. "Make sure you keep her shut up! We don't someone hearing us!" "I know, Ari!"

Great, now I know all of their names. Lovely. Iggy tackled Ari just as Omega ripped off my bra. It was on. With a snarl I kicked up, throwing Omega off. I swung with my now free right arm and caught Sam by surprise, knocking him out with one punch. I yanked the gag from my mouth and sprung up. I roundhoused Omega as he came for me again. He dropped, all of his ribs broken.

Quickly, I knelt and reclipped my bra. I slipped my top over my head just as Iggy and Fang took out Ari and Dylan. Fang walked over to me, his knuckles bleeding, and held out a hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me upright.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. Fang gave me a slight smile and Iggy grinned. Then they became solemn again. "Sorry about that." Iggy said sheepishly. "They don't usually do this." "Really? They seemed to know what they were doing." I said. "Oh… well maybe they do it when we aren't around?" he said it as a question, and looked at Fang quizzically. He just shrugged.

Then Fang frowned, peering at my arm. I realized my sleeve had ridden up, and quickly pushed it down, hiding the bruises and scars. Now it was his turn to look puzzled. "Whats going on with you? Shouldn't someone like you be at home by now?" He may have saved me, but when he said, 'someone like you' he said it bitterly, meaning he thought I was a spoiled brat.

I gave a wry chuckle. "Yeah, right. The only place worse than this is my house." I scoffed. "What about you guys?" "Well, my parents are dead." Iggy said sadly, "And Fangs are in prison." Fang looked down. "So we have our own apartment. Whats so bad about your house?" I bit my lip. Well, they had trusted me…

"My dad is a drunk, and he's, uh…" I trailed off and looked down, like Fang. "…Abusive." I said the last word almost silently. Fangs head came up, and I could feel him staring at me. Iggy was much blunter. "Wow. And I thought from your appearance that you had the perfect life."

"Far from it." I said darkly. I checked my watch. Shit! "Oh, frack. My dads gonna kill me!" I looked up at them. "See you around." I said quickly, and turned to run around the corner. I was just turning it when I heard Fang call, "Hey, wait!" I poked my head back into the alley. "Yes?"

"You never told us your name." he said. I smiled a little. "Max. Max Ride." He nodded, and I sprinted away again. Back to hell.

(A/N, Not as angsty, I guess. Eh.

UNF-

Silence)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N Not really a oneshot… but its angsty so it qualifies)

Swirling

Whirlwind

Whirlpool

Tornado

Hurricane

Of emotion

Chaos

Swirling

Whirling

Never stopping

Simmering

Boiling

Trapped inside

Anger

Sadness

Guilt

Confusion

Pain

Hopelessness

It needs a way out

There isn't one

No one can know

But it has to be let out

It has to be

….But there is a way….

The swirling ceases as the blood flows

But it wont last

It never lasts

The swirling returns.

Chaos again.

(A/N Review)


	13. Chapter 13

(A.N Yay, Angst, Fun.)

Cracked Glass

Max sat glumly in her room, staring tiredly at the laptop screen. She was exhausted, but she was also too scared to sleep. Suddenly she heard a slight cracking noise. She looked over at something on the bookshelf next to her bed. She had a purple glass lily that was holding a nub of a candle inside. The the candle had melted down and the wick had touched the sides of the lily.

Under the heat, the lily cracked. Max stared at it for a moment, thinking. She was like that lily. She looks calm and strong, but she's really very fragile. Apply the slightest heat, and she'll crack. The heat was the swirl of undefined, unsorted emotions that always seemed to press down on her. The swirling never stopped unless she was in pain, and pain can only last for so long.

She really was like that lily, appears strong, really weak. Apply pressure, and she'll crack. Preferabbly into a thousand pieces.

(I know, Short, lame, and disappointing. But I don't care, Its just my thoughts.

UNF-

Silence)


	14. Chapter 14

(A.N Ok, guys, The next few r just going to be short little poems I wrote. Im sorry if that disappoints you.)

The Rain

Let the rain fall

Let the sky show others my sorrow

Let the sky show others my pain

Even if they don't know its mine

Let the sky cry for me

Let the sky weep for me

Because I cannot weep for myself

Let the rain expose my heart

Even if the hearts of others are closed.

(A.N Told you theyd be short. Sorry.

UNF-

Silence)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N This is part two to last posts poem. Review plz.)

The clouds have gone

The storm has passed

The rain did not fall

Even the sky, it seems, and the clouds it houses

Did not care enough for a poor girls sadness

So it did not rain

It did not weep

The sky remained as stoic as

I am forced to be

(A/N UNF

Silence)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N Hey. I know its been a while, but ive been pretty focused on my new story. Sorry.)

Dead and Broken

The bullet shot rang through the air. Max whirled around, ignoring the Eraser she was currently fighting, just in time to see Fang crumple, clutching at his chest. "Fang!" she shrieked, calling the rest of the flocks attention. The others began calling to him as well, and rushing towards him. Max was about to do the same when her Eraser made another grab for her. Without thinking, she ducked under his arm, crushed his windpipe, and ran.

By the time she reached him, the others had already gathered around. She didn't have to ask, she could tell from Gazzys shocked tears, Angel and Nudges sobbing, and Iggys stunned silence. Fang wasn't going to make it. He lay on his back, eyelids already drooping, blood darkening his already black shirt. He saw Max leaning over him, and managed one last smile for her before he went completely still.

Max sat in stunned silence for a moment, then the tears started. And they didn't stop. She buried her face into Fangs chest, even though it was bloody, and sobbed her guts out. The others cried for a while too, but eventually they wanted to get some sleep. Unfortunately, they couldn't. Maxs low wails slowly ripped their hearts, minds, and souls into shreds and prevented them any sleep.

Eventually, around 3 am, the cries quieted. At first, the others were relieved that they could sleep. As soon as they woke at dawn, everyone started crying again. The scene before them was even more heart-rending than Maxs devastation. Maxs face was pale and tear streaked, her hair matted with blood, and she had in fact fallen asleep. The thing was, she had curled up next to Fangs body, pressing into his side as if he was simply asleep and would wake up any minute.

For the entire flock, including Iggy, it was just too much. Their tears awoke Max, who for a moment looked confused, then she saw Fang again and her face crumpled. Everyone crowded around her, and they shared their grief. "He… he promised he would never leave me again." Max gasped out. " I know Max." Angel said, trying to comfort Max through her own tears. Angel could hear Maxs thoughts clearly in her head, and for Angel those seemed worse then Fangs death.

_I cant believe hes dead. Hes Fang, he was supposed to be invincible. He was supposed to always be there. A rock. My anchor. Now hes gone. Forever. I have nothing solid, im already going crazy…. What have they done this time?_ With a jolt, Angel realized they had finally accomplished two impossibilities.

They had killed FANG. 2. They had broken Maximum Ride.

(A/N Yep, its short. Not very detailed. But I just make this up as I go along… so…. Yeah.

UNF-

Silence)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N Hi guys.)

Frustration

Max sat in her room. It was late, about 11:30. She felt the emotions welling up again, and she couldn't handle it. She needed the pain. She grabbed the knife from under her pillow and pressed it to the groove in her wrist. She didn't feel anything. Frowning, she pressed harder. No pain. Max was starting to freak out a little. She pressed down until she thought the blade would finally break through skin, and still felt no pain.

Frustrated, she grabbed a pillow and started stabbing it, over and over. It was times like this where she felt the most wild, the most out of control. And completely fucking psychotic! She was fed up with herself, with her friends, her family, everything and everyone. She was tired of people trying to 'help' her when all it does is make it worse.

Does it help when people scream at you? No! Does it help when people bug you non stop? No! Does it help when they offer to 'listen to you'? No! Not at this point. If it had been earlier, like when it first started, maybe. But now? Resistance is futile. When J.J had started ranting to Max about how sick of Maxs depression she was, Max had been furious. Did she think Max _wanted_ to feel this way? No fucking way!

But she was. Like a line from one of Maxs favorite songs:_ Embrace the silence. Cause theres nothing that could change the way I feel._

Nothing can change it. All of you words, your efforts, don't do any good. All they do is make it worse. Eventually, Max threw down the knife after having vented all of this on the pillow and collapsed onto her bed. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She couldn't.

Just another day in hell.

(A/N Hey persos. Sorry its short. The song is Sick by Evanescence. Oh, and Blood of Snow? Please don't text me about this one. I don't need it right now. Besides, theres a reason the site is called fanFICTION!)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N Hello. This one is based off of Bully by Three Days Grace. Look it up or be stabbed 37 times in the chest, have your hands fed to a llama, the rest of your body burned, the ashes send to Antarctica to be frozen, then the frozen ashes to Kansas to be melted, tilled into a field, then that field excavated and the dirt driven off a cliff into a pool of acid. (I am so violent… :P))

Bully

"Come on Dylan!" "Hit him harder!" "Break his arm!" Cat calls and taunts like those came at Fang from every angle. He was standing in a circle of his classmates, who formed a ring around him and the schools most popular jock. Dylan. It wasn't really a fight, more like a beating. Fang already had a split lip and cheek, and probably a bruised rib. Dylan was spotless and grinning, while Fang spat blood out on the sidewalk. _Stop fighting, Fang. You know you deserve this._ Fang shook his head._ Admit it. You killed your sister, at least take whats coming to you._

Fang shook his head harder. He hadn't killed his sister, Nudge. A year ago, they had gotten into an argument. Nudge had claimed he had been dragging down her social status, because he'd been bullied like this for years. He thought she was being a brat. She had gotten angry, yelled some final words, and left. She'd been mugged on the street, and died after 3 days in a coma. Fang thought if they hadn't been arguing, she wouldn't have left. Her final words still echoed in his head, "You deserve to be bullied, your such a loser!" As hard as he tried, he couldn't forgive her for those words.

_That's because you're a disappointment, a disgrace. And you know it's true._ Fang finally gave in and just yelled his frustration and anger. Dylan's grin widened, and he charged again.

**He wakes up haunted**

**With voices in his head**

**Nobody know it**

**But today he wont go unnoticed**

**He cant forget**

**Cant forgive for what they said**

**He's never been so hurt**

**But today the screaming is over**

Fang limped home, hurt more than he'd ever been before. At least by the kids at school. As he neared his house, he heard faint screaming. 'Oh, no, not again.' Despite his injuries, he dashed into the house to find his father mercilessly beating his mother. Again. He had a beer in his hand. Just like usual.

**Blame the family**

**Blame the bully**

**Blame it on me**

**Maybe he needed to be wanted**

Fang ran over and pulled his dad away from his mom, who was crying, only to have the hits directed at him instead. _You deserve it. Take what is dealt_. Fang obeyed and just hunkered into a kneeling defensive position, his arms over his head, taking what was due.

**Blame the family**

**Blame the Bully**

**Maybe he needed to be wanted**

Max trudged towards her house, taking the longest way she knew. Why? To hear sounds. Any noise of any sort was strictly forbidden in her house, for her mothers 'nervous disorder'. In reality, Max knew it was because her father just wanted to pretend they didn't exist. He hated both Max and her mother, that much was clear. Even in school, Max didn't speak at all. She didn't have any friends. She was bullied by Lissa and her posse, ruthlessly bullied. Often times, she just took it. But sometimes, she snapped and wreaked havoc on everything.

The thing is, she cant remember when she does. She blocks off all emotion, if only for protection. Now its become such a habit that she's blocked off the emotion and the actions associated with it almost before she realizes she ever felt or did any of it. She was referred to simply as, "Numb" at school, because no one knew her name or wanted to know it. The nickname came from her utter lack of emotion. She was a loner, and no one messed with her.

**She takes the long way home**

**Fighting her emotions**

**Shes a loner**

**But tonight she wont go unnoticed**

**If she cant remember**

**When she loses her temper**

**Nobody knows her but tonight the silence is over**

Max entered her house, which was utterly silent. Like the grave. Max smiled at the thought as she walked silently to her bedroom and silently closed the door. Even a grave, hell even the coffin itself, would be noisier than this house. She sat down on her bed, took out her homework, and began working, all silently of course. In her mind, Max sighed. What would it take for some noise?

**Blame the family**

**Blame the bully**

**Blame it on me**

**Maybe she needed to be wanted**

She sat at the dinner table with her two parents, all of them somehow managing to even eat silently. Suddenly she felt an urge to stand up and scream. Slam dishes, throw things, yell. Anything to break the monotonous silence. Sternly, she shut the emotion away, as she always does. But for the first time, she wondered how long it would stay shut away.

**Blame the family**

**Blame the bully**

**Blame it on me**

**Maybe she needed to be wanted**

Max and Fang both walked to school the next morning: Fang bearing new bruises and haunting taunts from the voices in his head, Max bearing new cuts and suppressed frustration. They walked on opposite sides of the street from one another, but didn't notice each other. They were both too afraid to risk it, what if the other person abused them like everyone else? Better not to take a risk.

**Blame The family**

**Blame the bully**

**Blame it on me **

**Maybe they needed**

As soon as they arrived at school, they were both ambushed by their respective bullies. Fang, for some reason, felt a sudden rush of anger. He wasn't putting up with this anymore! He was tired of being beaten black and blue and bleeding! (A/N ALLITERATION)

So when Dylan came at him, Fang caught his fist and swept a foot under Dylans. Dylan landed painfully on his back, where he was bombarded by Fangs angry kicks and punches. Max saw what was going on over there, and was envious. Lissa always bitched her out, but Max was too afraid of hurting someone if she flipped out.

**Blame the family**

**Blame the bully**

**Blame it on me**

**Maybe they needed to be wanted**

Out of nowhere, Max was sick of it. She was sick of being silent, sick of being known as "Numb." She wanted to feel something! She wanted to speak out, to yell, to scream! So when the anger came, instead of blacking it, she welcomed it, and let it take its hold on her. "No, Lissa!" she yelled. "I have had enough of your bullshit! Just fuck off and never mess with me again, or I swear to God I will bust your head open! You know im not bluffing!" She was shrieking as loud as she could, for the first time she could remember. And also for the first time, she felt. She felt anger, and pleasure at Lissa's shocked face.

For some reason, she also felt affection for the dark boy across the street who was gazing at her, and she felt proud that they had both stood up for themselves. Fang also felt these things, but mostly affection, caring, pride, and attraction for the blonde girl across the street with the beautiful voice.

**Blame the family**

**Blame the bully**

**Blame it on me**

**Maybe they needed to be wanted**

**Wanted**

(A/N So like I said, look up the song, and some reviews would not go amiss.

UNF-

Silence)


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N Hello again. This fic is based off another TDG (Three Days Grace) song. Im kinda obsessed with my emo music, can you tell? This ones based off of Without You, based in book three after Fang leaves with Iggy and Gazzy.)

**What if I walk without you**

**What if I ran without you**

**What if I stand without you**

**I could not go on**

**What if I live without you**

**What if I love without you**

**What if I died without you**

**I could not go on**

Fang leaned back against a tree trunk. He, Iggy, and Gazzy were all sitting/laying on their respective branches, in their first night away from the girls, Total, and Franken-Birdy. God was he pissed about that. He glanced at the members of his mini-flock. Gazzy was sprawled across his branch fast asleep. He was exhausted, poor kid. Iggy was also laying down, his back to Fang, but he was obviously not asleep. Fang bit back a sigh. He couldn't deny it, as angry as he was about Ari, he missed Max. Bad. They were family, they were _more_ than family.

He hated how angry and, though you would never be able to beat this out of her, how scared she looked. He hated how he was the one that made her look like that. And he hated the thought that something might happen to them, happen to her, and he wasn't there. And even though you would never beat it out of him either, he was scared that he would come back and she wouldn't be there.

**You left my side tonight**

**And I, I just don't feel right**

**But I, I can't let you out of sight, **

**Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all**

**What if I lie without you**

**And what if I rise without you**

**And what if I dream without you**

**I could not go on, no**

Max was also sitting against a tree, but she was on the opposite side of the country as Fang. She sighed. She felt like a sliver of ice had formed in her heart, a sliver of uncertainty and pain. And remorse. She missed him so much. It felt like there was an empty space on either side of her, or just behind her, spaces Fang had often filled. It was like they had cut off one of her wings, or taken half of her. Her stubborn, rebellious, cold side wanted to appear stoic, indifferent. Like she didn't really care about Fang or the fact that he had just _left her_. But that was just a small part. And as hard as she fought, everyone could plainly see the hurt in her eyes.

Everything just felt wrong without Fang there. And she was terrified that he might never come back.

**You left my side tonight**

**And I, I just don't feel right**

**But I, I can't let you out of sight**

**Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all**

Angel missed her brother. She missed Iggy with his dry humor and how he never seemed to stop annoying Max. And she missed Fang, how his dark and steady presence always put Max at ease, no matter how anxious she was. Now she knew Max felt like she was about to come apart at the seams. She could hear Max arguing in her head. _He left me. I shouldn't miss him_. **_But he's my right hand man, he's my best friend. What did I do wrong? _**_Nothing. He left you because he's being a douche about Ari. Let him go. __**I cant. I won't.**_

And so on and so forth. It hurt Angel to hear this side of Max, which she was always so good at hiding from them, now let loose in the aftermath.

**You left my side tonight**

**And I just don't feel right **

**I can't let you out of sight**

**Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all**

Iggy wasn't sleeping. This whole situation hurt. He missed everyone. And Fang was different. Fang had always been closed off, never really speaking a lot and rarely smiling more than a slight smirk. And for Iggy, the guy was damn hard to keep track of, with how silent he was. But he had opened up a tad, if only to Max. Now he was even more reclusive. He hadn't said a single word since they left the others, the only way Iggy knew he was still there was the ever so slight rustling of his feathers as he moved, even more silent than usual. According to Gazzy, not a single expression had crossed his face either.

Iggy knew what he was doing. He was either detaching himself from the situation so that he wouldn't have to deal with his emotions, or he was pulling away to confront them, and hopefully make them go away. Only Max knew for sure. Max. She must be such a wreck right now. Both of them were, whether or not they showed it.

**You left my side tonight**

**And I, I just don't feel right**

**But I, I cant let you out of sight**

**Without you I'm no one I'm nothing at all**

**Nothing at all**

(A/N LOOK UP THE SONG! NO EXCEPTIONS! Reviews.

UNF-

Silence)


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N Hello peoples. That last chapter got more reviews than usual. Food for thought. Anyway, this one is based off of the song On My Own by Three Days Grace. Summary: Max was kicked out of the flock, and Angel was elected leader. Fang was the only one who didn't vote Max leave, since he knew Angel would just mess things up. However, he was forced to stay with the Flock. Max is now living by herself. What happens when they run into each other again?)

On My Own

**I walk alone**

**Think of home**

**Memories of long ago**

**No one know I lost my soul long ago**

Max trudged down the street to the apartment she'd had for the past 4 years. She was 18 now, and she had managed to get a job that paid just enough for her to scrape by. She sighed as she thought of the Flock, the E house, living on the run, Anne's, and finally her Moms. When she had first been kicked out, she didn't go there. She hadn't wanted her mom to see her like this. An empty shell, purposeless. Barely living. Just getting through it one step at a time and always hoping the pain would stop soon.

Of course, it never had.

**Lied to much**

**She said that shes had enough**

**Am I too much?**

**She said that she's had enough**

Max grimaced as she remembered the reason she had been kicked out; Angel claimed she had lied to them too much. Max and Fang had known it was just to protect them, but apparently the others were tired of being protected. Was Max too overbearing? Was she really that bad? Max sternly shook those thoughts from her head as she stepped into her shabby apartment. That was four years ago. It was over. Time to forget.

**Standing on my own**

**Remembering the one I left at home**

**Forget about the life I used to know**

**Forget about the one I left at home**

The thoughts were overpowering her. The Flock, how much she missed them. How much their rejection hurt. And Fang. So many thoughts of Fang. She had to forget. If she didn't, she couldn't function. She settled down on her broken down couch, and produced a knife. Max bit her lip, wondering if she should, then another memory hit her and she couldn't hold up any longer. She dug it into her arm, burrowing the blade among the other scars. _What would Fang think if he saw you like this?_ The voice said. That just made Max dig deeper and a tear leak out of her eyes. _It doesn't matter what Fang would think_. She thought back. _He isn't here, and he never will be._

**I need to run far away**

**Cant go back to that place**

**Like she told me**

**Im just a big disgrace**

Fang flew among the others in the Flock, Angel leading. They were flying over Seattle, and it was after dark. Suddenly Angel gasped and dropped ten feet straight down before she could recover. Then she just hovered, looking horrified, as the others hovered around her with concern. "What did you hear, Ange?" Fang asked quietly. Angel was ten now, and she had grown in her mental abilities. Usually she kept up mind blocks when they passed over heavily populated areas, so this must have struck a very serious cord.

**Lied too much**

**She said that shes had enough**

**Am I too much**

**She said that shes had enough**

She swallowed hard and looked like she was about to cry. "I heard… Max." Everyone stared at her with big eyes. Max. Fang thought her name wistfully. He hadn't seen her in 4 years, and he still missed her terribly. They didn't bother to ask her if she was sure because only someone with close ties to Angel could break through those mental blocks, besides Erasers. And Erasers wouldn't create this reaction. "She's thinking about Fang." "When is she not?" Iggy said, always having the nerve to tell a joke no matter what the circumstances.

"Should we…" Nudge hesitated, then started again with renewed confidence. "I want to see her. I miss her, and she's right here." "I don't know…" Angel said. "She's _really _upset…" "Define really upset." Fang said evenly. Angel bit her lip. _Just think it to me. I can handle it._ Fang thought at Angel. She looked at him and sighed, but answered. _Shes… cutting herself…._ Fangs eyes widened. _Shes what?!_ Angel winced at him mental outburst, but Fang didn't care. "Where is she?" "Fang-" "Where. Is. Max?"

**Standing on my own**

**Remembering the one I left at home**

**Forget about the life I used to know**

**Forget about the one I left at home**

**So now im standing here alone**

**Im learning how to live life on my own**

Max sighed and looked around her silent apartment. She still wasn't used to the quiet, having grown up around the loud, raucous Flock most of her life. She remembered how upset everyone had been when Iggy had left back in Virginia, or when the Flock split. She wondered if they were that sad when she left, or if they were glad. _No! Stop thinking about it_! She chided herself_. They aren't here, they wont come back. Stop caring_!

Fang stopped in front of the apartment that was supposedly Maxs. "I'll do this by myself." He told the others. "Why? I want to see Max too!" Nudge demanded. Angel looked at her sadly. "That's not a good idea Nudge. Max isn't the most… stable right now." Fang rolled his eyes. And Angel said Max lied for the kids benefit? Angel ignored his thoughts and continued. "It would be better for her if it was just Fang." "Oh? And why is that?" Gazzy said sarcastically. "Fang was the only one who didn't vote for her to leave." She said quietly. Everyone shut up and glanced at an impassive Fang. "Your right, Angel." Nudge said. And following Angels example, retreated down the hall.

**Lied too much**

**I think that Ive had enough**

**Am I too much**

**She said that she's had enough**

Max looked up as someone knocked on her door. Frowning, she got up to answer it. No one ever came to visit her, because she didn't know anyone. All those annoying salespeople stayed away from the poorer part of town. When she opened the door, she nearly gasped in surprise. "Hi, Max." _It was Fang. _"Fang?" her voice came in a little squeak. He smiled at her and nodded. "What- what are you doing here?" "We were flying over you, and Angel heard you thinking." Max bit her lip. Angels powers must have grown.

Almost without thinking, Max stood aside and let Fang in. He hadn't changed much in the past four years. He'd gotten taller, and his voice deeper, but beyond that, not much. Same black hair, same dark eyes, same olive skin. Same emo wardrobe. Like your one to talk. The Voice said snidely. Your not helping. Max snapped back. However, that made Max think. "How long ago did Angel hear me?" she asked, feeling a bit nervous. Fang looked her right in the eyes, letting Max know he knew. Oh crap, he knew. "About half an hour ago." Despite her stress, Max still said, "I see you still haven't grown out of your fragment sentences." He smiled again, but it was tiny.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed Maxs arm and pushed her sleeve up, exposing her scarred and cut arm.

**Im standing on my own**

**Remembering the one I left at home**

**Forget about the life I used to know**

**Forget about the one I left at home**

**So now im standing here alone**

**Im learning how to live life on my own**

**Forget about the past ill never know**

**Forget about the one I left at home**

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N Look up the song. I dare you.

UNF-

Silence)


	21. Chapter 21

Max yanked her arm away, pushing the sleeve down again. "What the hell was that about?" Max snarled at him, her old spark making a sudden appearance. "What the hell were those about?" Fang countered expertly. He had learned well. "Look, Fang." Max muttered, the spark suddenly dying, "Im not the same anymore. Im not a leader, hell, im not even part of the Flock anymore. So it really doesn't matter what I do to myself at this point." Fang refused to accept this. "It matters to me." he said firmly. "And it matters to everyone else too, whether you believe it or not. Nudge and Gazzy wanted to see you more than anything they've wanted in the past 4 years."

Max blinked. She wasn't used to him talking this much. "And you wanna know the truth? Angel is nowhere near the leader you were." He added. Max just looked at him with empty, dead eyes. "Then why did they all turn on me?" she whispered. Fang sighed. "I think only they could answer that." He said sadly. "Do you always talk this much nowadays?" Max asked with a half hearted chuckle. Fang cracked a tiny smile. "Actually, no. I usually talk less than when you were there." He said. Max faked surprise. "Is that even possible?" she asked dramatically. "I know, kinda mindblowing huh?" he said, playing along. They laughed for a few minutes, then Fang broke it. "Why do you hurt yourself, Max?" he asked.

Max immediately tensed. _Just tell him, Max. He can help you. _The voice chimed in. Max sighed and looked down. "The memories hurt." She said, almost too quietly for Fang to hear. "Of the Flock, Mom and Ella, living on the run…" she trailed off and forced herself to look up. "Memories of you." She whispered. Fang reached out one hand and gently stroked her cheek. "I want to help, Max." he murmured. "But I can only help you if you can help yourself." She met his eyes, and didn't see what she expected. She expected disgust, anger, scorn. But instead she was met with soft concern and love.

"I wish I could…" she whispered. "But, I cant. Without this, I cant function. I cant cope, I cant do anything. It hurts too much." Fang opened his mouth… just as there was a knock on the door. Frowning, Max went to open it. As soon as she did, she was hit by a flying ball of brown. She fell onto her back, squishing her wings. "Nudge?" she gasped out in shock. "Max! MaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMax!" Nudge squealed, clinging even tighter to her skinny frame. "Nudge… Cant… breathe…." Max gasped out. Nudge sat bolt upright and quickly scooted off of her. "Sorry." She said with a sheepish grin. Max struggled to a sitting position, in time to be hit by Gazzy and hit the floor wings first again with another 'OOf!' "Max! I missed you soooooo much!" Gazzy yelled. "Gazzy… again with the…. Not being able… to breath…." "Oops!" He exclaimed as he got off. "Sorry, Max!" Max gave him a soft smile as she got shakily to her feet.

Iggy came in next. He didn't tackle her, but they did hug. "Missed you Max." he whispered. "Missed you too Igs." Last but not least, Angel. She walked in primly, like she owned the world, even though she'd recently heard her only mother figure cutting into her own arm. Her attitude annoyed Fang. "Hello Angel." Max said, sounding sad and tired. "Hello Max." Angel said coldly. "What are you doing here?" Surprisingly, this question came from Angel. Max raised her eyebrows. "Um, not to burst your little bubble Ange, but this is _my_ apartment." Angel just waved a careless hand. "We told you to stay as far away from us as possible." She said. Fang couldn't believe it. Angel had gone from sweet girl worried about her family to a cold, heartless dictator.

"Angel, maybe you didn't notice," Max said harshly, "But im in fucking Seattle. Last I checked, you were in Colorado. You cant say its my fault for just going about my business when you just happened to be flying overhead." Suddenly, Angels face crumpled, and she ran and threw her arms around Maxs thin waist, crying. "Im sorry." She sobbed. "Im so, so sorry. Ive been so mean to everyone, and I know what this did to you, Max, and Im so sorry." Maxs eyes flicked to her wrist as her mind went into overdrive. "M- maybe you guys should go." Max said.

Everyone stopped dead. Angel pulled away, wiping her cheeks. "What?" Nudge demanded shrilly. "Look," Max said, back in her hopeless tone. "You guys don't need me anymore. Im already in enough pain, I don't need you to mock me too." "Max-" Fang started, but Angel interrupted. "No, shes right." Angel said sadly. "We've hurt Max enough." One by one, they sadly filed out. Just as Fang was out the door, he spun around and crushed Maxs lips against his.

They stood like that for a full minute before Fang pulled away, whispering, "I love you. And ill come back." Then he was gone. Just like that. Max stood, stunned, for a moment, then collapsed on the sofa and burst into tears.

(A/N, Ok, done. Review.

UNF-

Silence)


	22. Chapter 22

Meant to Be

He was on a mission. Creeping down the halls silently to her room, where she was sleeping peacefully, unaware that death had finally come for her. He reached the door and slowly pushed it open. It didn't creak. He tiptoed forward to where she lay on the bed, hair fanning out across the pillow, eyes closed in sleep. He grinned to himself. This was what he was meant to do.

He slowly moved forward to the very edge of the bed. His grin widened in anticipation, and he couldn't help making a small eager sound. She started awake with a gasp… just in time to feel the jagged edge of the glinting blade bite into her stomach. She let out a gasp of pain as her eyes widened and blood poured from the wound, covering the serrated knife and his hands.

Bloodlust shone in his eyes as he yanked the blade out, making her emit a strangled sound. A moment later, his smile dimmed. It was taking too long, someone would hear her. So once again he lifted the knife, relishing the shine of fear in her eyes, and slashed open the girls throat. Crimson liquid flowed freely from the wound. There was a wet gurgling sound as she attempted to speak, but to no avail. Slowly, slowly the light faded from her eyes.

Even though the girl was dead, blood still gushed from the jagged openings in the flesh he had inflicted so brutally upon her. He could just picture the polices faces. Shocked when they saw the girl, her body, clothes, and bed alike soaked through with her own blood, eyes staring wide in death. And how their faces would change to horror when they saw him sitting there, as thoroughly drenched in the sacred substance as the victim herself.

With the gleaming red kitchen knife in his red stained hands. How both their faces would be pale, though his in exhilaration, and hers with the answering of her destiny. Both pairs of eyes glazed over, his with the adrenaline rush of killing , hers with the kill. Both of their hair matted in blood, their faces streaked and spattered with it. It was always meant to be.

And he enjoyed every second of it.

(A/N Ok, so very morbid and creepifying. But not as bad as another one im writing that's Jack the Ripper style. Yeah… im completely sadistic. Reviews?

UNF-

Silence)


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N OOOKKKKKK. I don't know how many of you got this, but I didn't put in any identifyers on PURPOSE. That way, you could use your imagination and put any two people in. Max and Fang, Max and Dylan, Dylan and… I don't know.. Nudge, or even you and one of the people you know. That was the point. Sorry for any confusion. Any way, I just heard the song Last Night by Skillet, and its freaking amazing! So that's what this one is based on.)

Last Night Alone

Max stared down at her bloody arm. Her other hand held the bloody knife. Suddenly she knew. This was it. She was done. This was the last night she would deal with this. But she also knew she couldn't just do this without saying goodbye to someone. Her parents? No. They knew about this, they said it was a phase, they said she would be fine. They had no idea. Her friends? Mostly no. The only people they care about is themselves. No, there was only one person she wanted to say goodbye to.

Her best friend, Fang. He knew about this to, and he tried. He really did. But she guessed it wasn't enough. So, she washed the blood off, not bothering to bandage the cuts or put on a jacket before climbing out her window into the chilly winter night. She hit the ground lightly and started walking. It took her several minutes, but she made it to Fangs house. She stood below his window and tossed small pebbles at his window until she saw the small lamp switch on.

The window opened, and Fang leaned out, his black hair tousled and his dark eyes tired. They become immediately alert when they saw Max, and scared and worried when he saw her bare, scarred arms. He didn't ask why she was here, just beckoned her forward. She climbed up the trellis to his window, and he helped her over the sill. Then she just stood there and stared at him. "Whats up, Max?" he asked, knowing that something was horribly, horribly wrong. When she didn't answer, he started singing softly.

**You come to me with scars on your wrist**

**You tell me this will be the last night**

**Feeling like this**

He could see the look in her eyes. He knew that's why she was here. To his surprise, she sang softly back.

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_Im fine_

As he watched, a tear slipped down her cheek. Fang answered.

**But I know it's a lie**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**Im everywhere you want me to be**

As he hoped, Max slowly lifted her eyes and met his. He continued

**The last night you'll spend alone**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go**

**Im everything you need me to be**

Her eyes dropped back to the floor.

**Your parents say everything is your fault**

**But they don't know you like I know you**

**They don't know you at all**

A few more tears squeezed out as Max sang back,

_Im so sick of when they say_

_Its just a phase you'll be ok_

_You're fine_

Fang started singing again.

**But I know it's a lie**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**Im everywhere you want be to be.**

Once again, Max looked up at him.

**The last night you'll spend alone**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go**

**Im everything you need me to be**

**The last night away from me**

Fang raised one hand and held it out to Max. She looked at it warily.

**The night is so long when everythings wrong**

**If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on**

**Tonight, tonight**

Slowly, Max placed her shaking, blood stained hand into Fangs. He held it gently and pulled her close to him, wrapped his arms around her small shoulders and singing into her hair.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**Im everywhere you want me to be**

**The last night you'll spend alone**

**Ill wrap you in my arms and I wont let go**

**Im everything you need me to be.**

Suddenly, Max jerked away and headed for the window. She had been here too long, he was shaking her resolve. Fang saw what she was trying to do and caught her hand. She slowly turned to look back at him with tears brimming in her eyes. Softly, Fang sang the last few lines.

**I wont let you say goodbye**

**And ill be your reason why**

**The last night away from me**

**Away from me**

There was a few seconds of silence before Max threw herself back into Fangs arms, holding as tight as she could.

(A/N Yeah. Look up the song and you get ten awesome points. Oh, and heres something I completely forgot to mention, whoops. Some of these may be triggering, so be careful, k? Yeah, im an awful person. Review.

UNF-

Silence)


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N WARNING. THIS ONE IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND GORY. IF YOU ARE SQEAMISH, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. And again, this one won't have any identifiers. Use your imaginations people!)

The Ripper Returns

He stalked his victim, moving silently down the dark street behind her. She was happy and upbeat, chatting on the phone with her friend, ignorant of what was about the happen. When he saw a suitably dark alley that suited his needs, he struck, grabbing her from behind, one hand over her mouth and the other holding a knife to her throat. She froze, paralyzed with fear as he dragged her into the alley. When he reached the end of the dead end alley, he wasted no time in slitting the girls throat.

Warm blood sprayed out, a few drops landing on his face. He relished the feeling. He dropped the already cooling body on the ground and knelt down beside it. He pressed his hand against her bloody cheek with a soft smile on his face… then raised the blade and sliced through the remaining skin and tissue, completely severing the head from the body. More blood washed warmly over his hand.

His soft smiled grew to a sadistic grin as he plunged the knife into the bodys chest and ripped downward, stopping just above her jeans. More blood and various organs spilled out of the jagged wound, landing on the ground with a sick plop and glistening wetly in the moonlight. He moved onto her limbs, slicing huge slabs of flesh from the bones and leaving them to soak in the combination of blood and guts that dampened the pavement. Next on his list was the head.

He was already feeling an amazing adrenaline high from the kill and mutilation, and now it was time to add to it. Laughing maniacally, he viciously hacked the blades tip into the victims glassy eyes, ripping them from their sockets and letting them fall to the ground as well. These were followed by her ears and tongue. Then he traced random symbols and words into her cheeks and forehead, things like

Are you scared? You should be

And other things of that sort. He left that and went back to the body, carving similar words and signs into her very bones. Once he felt suitably happy with his handiwork, he dipped his fingers into one of the many puddles of blood and walked over to the nearby wall. Slowly, painstakingly, with many trips back, he wrote out a message on the wall. He stood back and frowned. It was missing something. Then It hit him. He got more blood, adding one more line. Then he knelt by the body again. He plunged his hand into the chest cavity, closing his slick fingers around the girls no-longer-beating heart. With a flick of the knife, he severed the arteries and hefted the red organ in his hand.

With sudden movement, he threw it at the wall. It hit with a wet plop and ruptured with a splash. He laughed and backed down the alley to observe the scene.

The images there that would have made most people start screaming and crying and retching only made him laugh more as he walked away, careful not to slip on the blood stained ground, leaving a barely recognizable mutilated corpse, and a bloody message painted on a wall that read,

Catch me if you can!

(A/N Uh huh. Just wait till I start writing my horror fic. Thatll be fun. Lets see how many people I can give nightmares to.

UNF-

Silence)


	25. Chapter 25

They Don't Know

Lissa and her gang. Commonly known as the biggest bullies in the high school. They had teased everyone in the school at least once. Some other, slightly less normal kids had been mildly bullied, but nothing they couldn't handle. And then there were the true victims. The six kids who were the outsiders, the outcasts. The ones Lissa and her friends constantly attacked and targeted. The ones whose lives were each a living hell.

Max

Max trudged down the hallway, keeping her head down, hair covering her face, sweat shirt sleeves pulled down to hide the bruises. She reached the top of the stairs and was about to descend when someone shoved her hard from behind. She fell and tumbled down an entire flight of stairs before stopping at the landing. Max held back a scream of pain as bruises hit tile and cracked ribs broke completely. When she raised her head, eyes brimming with tears of pain, she saw Lissa and her gang, laughing at the top of the stairs.

After school, she slowly dragged herself home. She had barely made it in the door before it was shut and locked behind her and she was slammed against it. "Welcome home, Maxie." Her mother hissed into her ear. And then the hits came.

Fang

"Hey, Fang!" Fang turned and saw Mark waving to him. He walked over, then asked, "Yes?" "Theres gonna be an awesome party at Sams later, you should definitely come." Mark said. "Nah." Fang said carelessly. "Oh, come on. Its gonna be the party of the year!" Mark gushed, obviously way too excited and probably on a Monster high. "I cant, I've got work tonight." Fang reminded him for the millionth time. Mark scowled at him. "Man, you always have work." Fang shrugged. "You're so lame, man. I bet you just use work as an excuse cause you're too scared to actually have fun." Fang just looked away. Mark waited, but left in a huff when he realized he wasn't going to get a reaction from Fang.

At about 7 that night, Fangs shift finally ended and he could head home. Home being a tiny apartment in the more badly off part of town. They could afford more, but his dad couldn't hold a job and his mom was a drugee who constantly burned through any money they had saved. Fangs job after school every day and the three more he worked on the weekends would just barely cover rent, food, and supplies for himself and his little sister, Ella. He sighed as he pushed open the creaky door, and shook his head when he saw his mother drugged out on the couch.

The kids at school had no clue.

Iggy

Iggy's back hit the cool school wall as Lissas gang formed a semi-circle around him, closing in. Dylan stepped in front of him, smirking at Iggys terrified face. "Aw, is the gay boy scared?" he taunted. Iggys face twisted into a scowl, but before he could say anything Dylan drove his fist into Iggys stomach with all his force. Iggy dropped to his knees, no oxygen left in his lungs, while Lissas gang laughed. What they didn't know was that Iggy was straight. He'd had at least three girlfriends in high school so far. But they just called him that because he wore brighter colors than their groups greys and dark blues.

Then again, they also teased the boy dressed in all black (calling him an "emo"), and the kids who tried to dress like them were called wannabes. No one was safe from Lissas terrorizing. Finally, the gang left. Iggy pulled himself to his feet, not bothering to go to his next class but instead walking out of the school. He headed home, letting himself into the empty house and going upstairs. He found his dads gun and locked himself in his bedroom. The gun went off.

One shot.

One bullet.

One body.

Nudge

"Out of my way, slut." Sam sneered as he shoved Nudge harshly to the side. Nudge just sighed. Yes, she cared about her appearance. Yes, she spent a lot of time on it. But she did it because she thought it would make her look open and caring, friendly. The way she really was. But instead she was labeled as a slut. There were rumors everywhere about her sleeping with so and so, or stealing so and sos boyfriend, or kissing such and such behind the bleachers, and blah blah blah. The truth was, Nudge hadn't even had a boyfriend yet. She hadn't even had her first kiss.

Her clothes were nice, but modest. Her makeup was noticeable, but natural. Her shoes were reasonable, never more than an inch of heel. Her hair was clean and brushed, though it was slightly frizzy. While Lissa wore clothes that barely covered her. Her makeup was like a clowns. Or a hookers. Her heels were crazy high, so high Nudge wondered how she could even walk in them. Her hair dyed a horrid bright blood red, and usually tangled from kissing so many boys all day long.

And for the life of her, Nudge couldn't understand how Lissa was the most admired girl in school, and how she was the slut.

Gazzy

Gazzys phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message, which was from his father. As he read it, tears came to his eyes and streaked down his face. "Aw, is the little boy crying?" Lissa called at him from across the hall in a baby voice, enhancing it with a fake pout. The rest of the kids in the hall started laughing, except for two people. One was a girl with long sleeves, leaning against the wall as though it was the only thing supporting her. The other was a boy, dressed all in black, who was working something out on a piece of paper, concentrating fiercely.

Gazzy ignored Lissa and the rest of his classmates and focused on what his Father had just told him.

His mother had lung cancer in a late stage.

She was dying.

Angel

Angel sat in the lunch room, looking down at her food laden plate. The lunch lady had given her extra, worried about how skinny she was. In her mind, Angel was counting calories, adding it up, wondering if it was worth it. Estimating how much she would have to work out later depending on how much she ate now. As she calculated, Lissa and Brigid walked by. Brigid looked down at Angels plate, then gasped and said mockingly, "Wow, Angel! If that's how much you eat at every meal, it's no surprise your such a fatty!" She and Lissa snickered and walked away.

Angel bit her lip and looked back down at the tray. How could she still not be good enough? Her legs were like toothpicks. You could count every single one of her ribs if she was wearing a thin shirt. Her skin was pale, too pale, her eyes and cheeks sunken. And she still wasn't skinny enough. Making up her mind, Angel grabbed her plate and dumped it, stalking towards the gym. She had to burn some more calories off. Maybe then she would be skinny enough.

Maybe then she would be good enough.

(A/N Review please. Other than that I have nothing to say.

UNF-

Silence)


	26. Chapter 26

When was the last time you heard a bedtime story?

Not a happy ever after romance, a real story. The ones with the ghosts and ghouls, the shadows moving about the child's bedside. The witches disguised as little old ladies, so real they made your heart pound with terror. Where are these stories?

Where did Cinders Ella go, after she stopped crying in the ashes? Where is Little Red Riding Hood, where did she go after being cut out of the wolfs stomach? They retreated into dark corners of attics and bookshelves, to be replaced with the love and beauty of the fairy tales. Why were they replaced? They were scary, tragic, and real. They were the ones that made you ask your parents to look under the bed. "Monsters aren't real, sweety." They'd say. "Now go back to sleep."

After a time, you'd believe them. You convinced yourself that when you thought there was a monster under the bed, monsters aren't real. When you watched a scary movie, and you saw shadows moving on their own, that ghosts aren't real. Then comes that moment when it all crumbles to pieces. The moment when you're camping in the woods under a full moon and you hear a wolf howl. A chill goes down your spine, and you remember Little Red Riding Hood.

After that, you find yourself looking at things like apples, and wondering 'How did Snow White feel when she fell into her enchanted sleep?' And 'How did the hunter feel when he first saw her, and knew he had to cut out her heart and take it to his queen?' or even 'How did she feel when she had to run, and got lost in the darkness of the woods?'

This moment is important. Without it, or the stories that evoked it, we have forgotten what it's like. To run and fight and try your hardest to carve your own destiny out of the fate that's chasing you down relentlessly through the woods. And how it felt… when you failed. We need to remember that we aren't meant to sit idly and wait for our prince charming, or our princess.

So go. Dig up these stories. Excavate them from your memories, your attics. Because without them… we'll be the ones lost in the dark.

(A/N This is a revision to the prologue for my horror fic. What you think? Review

UNC-

Silence)


	27. Chapter 27

Knowledge

Cutting. Once you've done it, there's no going back. It's funny, actually. You read all about it, you hear about it all the time, but you don't know what it's actually like until you've done it. You don't know how much it takes for someone to cut into their own skin, draw their own blood. And you definitely don't know what makes someone do it more than once. But once you've done it yourself, you know. And that knowledge is an awful burden.

Once you have it, it occupies your thoughts constantly. Every time you feel emotional pain, or see a sharp object, or hear someone else talk about it, you immediately want to. A little voice forms in the back of your head, constantly whispering, _do it do it do it. Cut. Cut. Cut. No one will care. Just do it. No one cares. No one cares. No one cares. _Sometimes, you know its lying and you manage to hold out. But others, it's too strong. You have to feel that familiar pain. So you do, somewhere no one will see. Then you feel immensely guilty. The voice starts telling you what an awful person you are, how weak you are, for giving in.

Then it tells you to cut again. You try to ignore it and focus on hiding the damage. Rolling down your pants legs, pulling down your sleeves. Tell no one. Put on that familiar happy mask no one can crack. Then people get suspicious. Start asking 'are you emo? Do you cut yourself?' Every time someone asks that, you know they don't really care. They just want something to gossip about, and it hurts.

The voice starts whispering, _of course they wouldn't care. Why would they, if you're so awful? It's no wonder everyone hates you. _

Then comes the moment. You might be arguing with someone, or listening in on a conversation. Someone you love, calls you something awful. Something that confirms the voices accusations. You think, 'Oh, God, it's right. It's been right this whole time.' That's the edge, and you've just been pushed over it. You cut, maybe more than once, maybe until you die. The whole time you're thinking, 'It doesn't matter, no one really cares. When they find me they'll throw confetti and drink champagne.' The whole time, that voice is laughing at you.

You don't want that knowledge. Trust me.

You really don't.

(A/N I would REALLY appreciate not getting worried messages from certain people on this one. K? K.

UNF-

Silence.)


	28. Chapter 28

Why

Why am I so angry?

Why am I so afraid?

Why am I so sad?

Why cant I get help?

Why am I too scared to ask for it?

Why am I so anxious?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

…Whats wrong with me?

(A/N Im not looking for anything. No messages, no PMS, and definitely NO TEXTS OR CALLS. I just had to get rid of it ok? Get it out of my head.

UNF-

Silence)


	29. Chapter 29

Balance

Good vs. evil. Dark vs. light. Cloud vs. shadow. These struggles seem to exist all around us. Mythology, songs, even the Bible all share the same story: the conquering of the light over the dark. But there are flaws in this system. If all darkness is evil, why does it exist? Why is there night? Why do we have shadows?

In truth, darkness is not to be feared, nor eradicated. It is as much a part of us as light is. Our goal should be not to eviscerate the darkness within us, but to balance it with the light. To find equality between our black, animalistic instincts and our pure, human logic.

But we must be careful. If you let the dark overcome you, your thoughts will be poisonous. Sadness, anxiety, and anger will bury themselves in your soul, and eat it away from the inside. They become parasites. At the same time, too much light also has consequences. You begin to be close-minded and arrogant. Worse, you start believing nothing bad will ever happen to you, and when it does you fall apart. You shouldn't constantly think of bad things, but nor should you completely erase these thoughts.

Finding this balance isn't easy in modern times. In most societies, we are taught to fear the dark and strive toward the light. To find the bigger, brighter future ahead and ignore dark past events. But both of these put together make us who we are. Some people need more light, and others need more darkness. Either way, we need to achieve balance out of the chaos of our hearts, minds, and respective realities.

Its all about balance.

(A/N Ok, I was thinking of using this in Writers Club at my school, so I need constructive criticism. Can you help me with that?

UNF-

Silence)


	30. Chapter 30

Torture

Fang screamed as the agony seared through him, seemingly for the hundredth time. It was caused by a new chemical made by the whitecoats. It didn't do him any actual damage, but it hurt like _hell._ Basically, it was designed for pure pain. After what seemed to be a million years, the pain faded. Fang was panting, his eyes clenched shut. A voice echoed through the nauseatingly white room, "Tell us where Max is." How many times had it asked that? "I'm…. Not….telling…" Fang ground out through gritted teeth. Instantly, another dose of the chemical was injected into him, pulling another ravaging scream from his usually silent lips. His limbs pulled unsuccessfully against the unyielding metal bands that held him against the cold steel of the operating table. When the pain faded, Fang allowed himself a few moments to wonder. Why were they hunting Max? Why couldn't they find her? Had she gone into hiding? What about the Flock? What happened to his Gang?

"Tell us where she is!" the voice shouted again. Fang only shook his head. How long had he been here? He had long since lost track of the days. They hadn't fed him the entire time, and he hadn't rested much, only a few hours, when the torture halted. They hadn't changed techniques, since this one appeared to be causing sufficient suffering. Fang braced himself for another jolt of pain, but it didn't come. Instead, he heard the door slowly creak open. With effort, he turned his head towards it and pried his eyes open. He saw the blurry images of three people. The middle one seemed to be dragged by the other two. He followed them with his black eyes as they escorted the figure to the steel table beside him. "Fang?" said a familiar voice. Fang blinked several times until he could see clearly."Dylan?" he asked, his voice rough from screaming.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde boy asked while the whitecoats strapped him down on the table. "I could ask you the same thing." Fang managed to respond. Dylan gave a wry smile as the whitecoats left. After a few moments of awkward silence, Dylan spoke again. "They ambushed us. The others managed to escape, but I was caught." Fang opened his mouth, just as the speaker crackled to life once again. "Fang." It said. "We'll give you one more chance to tell us where Max is." Dylan's face twisted to horror as Fang yelled, "No!" Then it changed to terror as Fang screamed in agony once more. Fang was the toughest guy Dylan had ever met or even heard about, not even making a sound when he had died. Now here he was, letting loose a deep pitched animal scream. After a few horrid moments, the yell ended and Fang closed his eyes, panting, and sweat beading on his bare chest. "Alright, Dylan." The voice said. "This is your chance to tell us Max's whereabouts. If you refuse, you will undergo the same treatment that Fang has been receiving the past 3 weeks." _So that's how long_, Fang mused. Even though Dylan was scared as hell, he answered, "I won't tell you anything." "Brace yourself." Fang muttered. "It hurts like a bitch."

That was an understatement.

It felt like he was being ripped limb from limb, turned inside out, and having spikes shoved into him, both inside and out. His entire body had been reduced to a pulsing nova of pure agony. Usually, the injection lasts about a minute, but after only thirty seconds, Dylan yelled, "Ok, ok! I'll tell you!" The pain immediately stopped, but then the guilt set in as Fang shouted, "Dylan, NO!" Dylan couldn't believe how weak he was. Fang had been enduring this pain almost constantly for the past three weeks, and he could barely withstand half a minute of it. Despite this guilt, Dylan still let his tongue fly as tears streaked over his cheeks. "She's in the hawk cave, above Lake Mead!" Now he felt even weaker. Despite how long he had gone through it, not once had Fang cried. And he could just picture the angry and betrayed look Max would have on her face, the one she always wore around Jeb. The one that promised that person would never be trusted again, no matter what they did. After Dylan spoke, a long silence followed. Fang was perfectly still, staring at the ceiling far above them. Dylans wings were starting to ache from being squished against his back and the table. Fangs had long since gone numb.

Eventually, Dylan couldn't take it anymore. "Im sorry, Fang." Fang said nothing. He couldn't believe Dylan. Wasn't he programmed to love Max? Shouldn't he have fought even harder than Fang to protect her? "Im weaker than you." Dylan continued. "I haven't been through everything you and Max and Iggy have." Fang still remained silent and kept his face carefully blank. Dylan quieted and watched the olive toned boy as he lay still. His frame was longer and leaner than Dylan's, but even more muscular. And his chest was covered in scars. Dylan didn't want to think about how many must be on his legs. Dylan picked out three long, especially nasty looking scars stretched across Fangs side. "Where did those come from?" he asked quietly. Somehow, Fang knew what he was talking about and actually answered. "Ari." He muttered. "Max's half brother. Jeb made him into an Eraser and had him track us. I got this when they attacked us in the air. Nearly bled out." Dylan shuddered. He didn't know a lot about the Flocks backstory, he had never asked. "How did you survive?" Dylan asked. "Max took me to a hospital. Because of that, the FBI found us and made Max agree to stay at one of their agents houses, Anne Walker. As it turns out, she was pretty high up on the Itex command ladder. A lot of stuff happened there, and not all of it was… pleasant."

Dylan was silent for a moment. Then he said, "I might be programmed to love Max, but I think you actually love her more. And of your own free will. That means more, I think." After that, they stayed quiet.

Hours passed. How many, neither boy could say for sure. Eventually, they fell asleep. Both dreamed of Max. Dylans were nightmares, about how much Max would despise him after she found out about his betrayal. He cried. Fangs were pleasant and hopeful, but dark at the same time as he dreamed of Max forgiving him for leaving (unlikely), but also what torture they would put her through. He didn't cry. They woke up at the same time. More hours passed. They still didn't speak. A long, long, long time later, it could have been days, maybe a week, they heard the door creak open again. Then a ferocious, fiery voice. "Get your paws off of me, you stupid, freaking-" Fangs heart sank as the familiar slender frame was tossed into the room and the door banged shut. Then, to his surprise, the metal restraints around his wrists and ankles popped open with a slight hiss. He looked over and saw Dylans had also opened. Dylan sat up and swung his legs over to the floor without a problem, but Fang had more trouble. He slowly sat up, wincing and hissing, as his muscles creaked and moaned in protest.

He let out a slight grunt of pain as he fought to sit fully upright, and he heard Max's sharp, clear voice cut through the air to his sensitive ears. "Who's there?" Fang attempted to swing his legs to the floor, but ended up falling from the table and landing in a kneeling position with one hand on the cold steel. He let out a cry of pain. Max recognized the sound, and ran forward to the tables where one light boy still sat on the table and a dark one knelt on the floor, obviously suffering. "Fang!" she cried, not noticing Dylan yet, and slid to her knees to catch Fang as he started to crumble. "What happened?" Max exclaimed, brushing some black hair away from Fangs face. Instead of answering, he sat up on his knees and slowly, painfully forced his wings to open. He moved them up and down a few times, then let them hang, fully opened, feeling blood rush back into them. Max looked up and finally noticed Dylan. "Dylan!" she said. "What did they do to you guys?!" The pained look on Dylans face didn't alarm her nearly as much as Fangs condition. "They tortured us. They wanted to know where you were. They used a chemical, one that caused pure pain." Max looked down at Fang, horrified. Fang kept his head down.

"Fang went through it almost constantly for 3 weeks. But after the first 30 seconds… I cracked. I told them. Im so sorry, Max." Max froze. Then she slowly, slowly got to her feet and looked at Dylan straight in the eye. He had never seen such a cold look in her beautiful brown eyes. "You betrayed me." she said simply. "Just like Jeb." "I didn't want to!" Dylan cried desperately. Max just shook her head and looked away. There was the look. The look that meant her heart was forever locked to him. He had lost her trust completely. While Dylan sank into despair, Max helped Fang sit down on the table, who was still panting and wincing from the pain of moving. His wings were still open, and he wrapped one around her. Max moved so she was sitting over his lap, using her knees to sit up so she didn't hurt him. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Fangs. Dylan looked away.

"I forgive you." Max whispered.

And another burst of pain awoke Fang, screaming, from his dream. He looked around, in a frenzy. No Dylan, no Max. Just his torture and his torturers. He let his head fall back, but as the drone of the speakers filled his ears yet again to ask the same question, he thought to himself,

_I won't die. And I won't give in. Never. _

_All for Max. _

(A/N I just randomly wrote this, then thought of a song to fit it. Time of Dying, but Three Days Grace, Look it up.

UNF-

Silence)


	31. Chapter 31

**Imperfect**

The girl walked home from school, smiling and laughing with several of her friends. But as soon as she arrived home, the smile vanished, replaced with a trembling lip and eyes full of tears. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door before letting them loose. They streamed down her cheeks as she curled into a little shaking ball. Thoughts she had bottled up all day began swirling around in her head as she uncapped the bottle and poured out its contents.

_Her hair is so perfect. Why isn't yours like that?_

_Her eyes are so pretty. Why aren't yours that color?_

_Her body is so perfect. Why isn't yours shaped that way?_

_Her skin is so clear. Why do you have so many blemishes?_

_She is so skinny. Why can't you lose 10 pounds? _

_She is so beautiful. Why are you so ugly?_

_She can sing. Why can't you?_

_She can draw. Why can't you?_

_She can act. Why can't you?_

_She gets straight A's. Why can't you?_

_Everything comes so easily to her. Why are you so stupid?_

_She's so much nicer to everyone. Why are you so mean?_

_She's so friendly. Why are you so anti-social?_

_She's always so happy. Why are you so sad?_

_Everyone loves her. Why do they hate you?_

_She's so generous. Why are you so selfish?_

_She's so strong. Why are you so weak?_

Finally, the kicker. The one that made her want to scream and almost always made her reach for the razor.

**Why aren't you perfect?**

**(A/N Hi guys. So this one is basically a message to people: DON'T COMPARE YOURSELF TO OTHERS. No matter what you or anyone else says, thinks, or does, YOU ARE PERFECT. I know you've heard it a million times, but seriously, you are. And this isn't just for the girls, it's for the boys too. Trust me, this "perfection" is not worth the skipped meals or the vomiting or the crazy workouts. It isn't worth the surgery or the make up or the scars or the pain. Don't abuse yourself like this just to meet someone else's standards or societies standards. And if there is someone in your life that is making you feel like the girl in the story is, GET RID OF THEM AND DON'T LOOK BACK. Trust me, I know someone like that. It might hurt at first, but it will be sooo much better for you in the long run. Don't let them make you feel guilty or inferior just because you don't fit their idea of "perfect". **

**UNF-**

**Silence) **


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm Sorry**

I'm sorry I'm not perfect

I'm sorry I don't have

The perfect hair

The perfect eyes

The perfect skin

The perfect body

And the perfect personality

That you want me to have

But you know what?

My imperfections

Make me human

**(A/N So, I wanted to post something on fanfiction, but its almost midnight, so I just typed up this little thing I had pre written. Lost in the Dark will probably be up tomorrow, hopefully.**

**UNF-**

**Silence) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Words**

Maxs phone buzzed. With a sigh, she reached over to her bedside table from where she lay on her bed. She looked reluctantly down at the screen, expecting it to be more hateful messages from people at her school. Her face broke into a smile when she realized it was from her boyfriend, Dylan, and she quickly opened the message. He always knew how to make her feel better.

(A/N Dylan, **Max**)

Hey babe, I'm sorry but I think we should break up.

Maxs smile, and her stomach, dropped. So much for making her feel better. Feeling her hands start to shake, she quickly fired off a text back.

**Why?**

Ten minutes passed before a response came, ten looong minutes of Max feeling like she was about to come apart at the seams. Finally, he responded.

Because I hate walking around with a girl who has scars and cuts all over her arms and legs. Then people staring at me because I'm with her. That's just stressful for me.

Tears of shock blurred Maxs vision. He had told her that he didn't care what other people thought, that he loved her and thought she was beautiful…even when almost no one else thought so. This felt like he was ripping her heart out and stabbing it into a bloody pulp.

**Do you still think I'm beautiful?**

I never did. I lied because I felt bad for you.

A small strangled sound escaped her throat, and she almost started sobbing. Then she forced herself to stop. _Don't cry. You don't deserve tears._ She cleared her throat, then sent one last message.

**I'm sorry.**

Whatever. Just don't ever talk to me again. 

Max let her phone drop to the bed and headed for her bathroom. He didn't want her to speak to him again? Fine. That can be arranged. She pulled a razor blade out of the cabinet, then went back into her room and locked the door before settling onto her bed. She looked at the razor, then at her arms and legs. Scars covered them, some spelling words and others just lines. She shook her head. Dylan was one of the last people that still cared about her, and that had been a lie, the whole time.

_Of course he was lying. No one could ever really care about you._ With those words echoing in her head, Max started cutting. She cut deep, up both her arms, almost up to her shoulders. Opening new scars, deepening new cuts, and slicing untouched skin. By the time she had made the last cut, blood was pooling on her duvet, and her vision was starting to go dark. However, as the world around her dulled and she felt herself start to float off, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

Time Skip

Dr. M stepped lightly up the stairs, feeling gleeful. Her husband had just got a raise, her vet business was booming, and everything was going perfectly. She tapped lightly on her daughters door. "Max, time for dinner." She waited a second, but there was no answer. "Max." she said a little louder. "It's time for dinner." When she again got no answer, she said, "Max, are you ok?" and tried to open the door. She was shocked to find it locked. "Maximum Ride, you open the door this instant!" she shouted, banging on it.

When she was once again met with silence, she started to feel frightened. She tugged on the door, banged on it, but Max didn't make a sound. "Jeb!" she shouted frantically. "Jeb come quick! Max won't let me in!" "Alright, alright." Jeb said, walking wearily up the stairs. "Max open the door." He said. Nothing. He tried to open it, and exchanged a glance with his wife when it didn't. After another several minutes of trying to convince Max to open the door with no response, Jebs worry won out over his common sense and he simply broke the door down.

Dr. M screamed at the sight. Max was dead pale, staring glassily up at the ceiling. Cuts of various sizes scrawled up her arms with pools of blood underneath them. There was a single scrap of paper lying across her stomach, with little stains of red on the corners. "No, no no no no no." Dr. M muttered, running forward. She cradled Max in her arms, sobbing and wailing. "I'm so sorry, Max, I'm so sorry." She cried, her tears splashing onto Maxs face. Jeb, moving like a robot, moved forward and picked up the paper. It was simple.

_If you want to know why, read the messages on my phone. They aren't the only reason, but the most recent ones are the straw that broke the camels back. I love you, Mom and Dad. _

Still stunned, Jeb picked up Maxs phone and went to the messages. He couldn't believe his eyes. Messages from unknown numbers, calling his amazing daughter emo, a freak, a whore, fat, slutty, a nobody, telling her that nobody likes her and she should kill herself. Then her boyfriends. He had liked Dylan, thought he was a really good guy that would treat Max right. But when he read what he had said to Max, he snapped. With a roar, he chucked the phone against the wall.

Time Skip again

Fang stalked through the school hallway. He was on a mission, his blood was singing with fury. Then he saw him, his prey. Moving fast, like black lighting, he raced forward and grabbed Dylan by the collar, slamming him up against the locker. "You are a fucking idiot." He hissed dangerously. "I should snap your neck here and now for what you did." "What are you talking about?" Dylan snapped, struggling against Fangs hold. Fang opened his mouth, just as the school speaker crackled to life. "I guess you're about to find out." He snarled. Fang watched Dylans eyes as the principals voice filled the halls. "Students and teachers, please direct your full attention to this announcement. We regret to inform you that one of our students, Maximum Ride, recently committed suicide." Fang saw Dylans blue eyes widen in shock. "In light of this tragedy, school will be let out at noon. Thank you."

The speaker cut, and Fang slammed Dylan against the wall again. "You get it now?" he growled, seeing the fear light up in Dylans eyes. Numbly, Dylan shook his head. Fang was seething with rage, wishing he could hurt Dylan the same way he had hurt Max. "You killed my best friend."

**(A/N Moral of the story? Words hurt, so choose them wisely.**

**UNF-**

**Silence.) **


	34. Chapter 34

Ok, so this is just a rant I guess. No real plot or anything. I'm going to rant something I've been noticing a lot online, and it's starting to frustrate me. On pictures/ videos that are about cutting, suicide, and/or eating disorders, there are dozens of hateful comments. People saying its just for attention, or that those people are weak for doing that, or that others have it way worse so you shouldn't feel sad, or that you're too young to feel like that, or the worst, that you _should_ kill yourself because of the above. I know there has to be people on this very site that think like that, they just aren't allowed to say it. And you know what? They are fucking wrong.

It is _not_ for attention. If it was for attention, we would walk up to you, hold our arm in front of your face, and cut right there. We are _not_ weak. You aren't psychic, you can't automatically know exactly how someone feels, which means you have NO right to judge them. 'You shouldn't be depressed, there are people out there who have it worse than you'. Oh, thank God. After years of searching, we have finally identified the person on this planet with the worst life. They are officially granted permission to be sad, but only them. No one else is allowed to be sad, _ever_. See how stupid that sounds?

You know damn well that when your boyfriend breaks up with you, you are going to be sobbing your eyes out and venting to someone, and you DAMN WELL don't want them to say, "Suck it up, people have it worse than you." DO YOU? Oh, and being too young to feel depressed? COMPLETE BULLSHIT. Who are you to decide how old someone has to be to feel sad? Are you just going to pass a fucking law that says, "You must be eighteen years of age to be diagnosed with depression or attempt suicide." NO FUCKING WAY.

Yeah, and making fun of them is going to help a whole fucking lot. If you see someone cutting, your first instinct is probably to call them emo and tell them to kill themselves because they're a parasite on the earth. If you were sitting against a wall, crying because your boyfriend left you, how would you like it if someone came up to you and said, "Crying over your boyfriend? OMG, what are you a fucking emo? Go to hell fag." Yeah, you wouldn't like it AT ALL. So why do you do it?

And another thing. That word, EMO. I just fucking hate it. No one even knows what it fucking means anymore, and people still label people with it! What the fuck? Earlier, I was at someones house and I met their sister for the first time. They saw my scars and they wouldn't talk more than a few words to me at a time and kept staring at me. Do you know how awful that feels? To have someone immediately discard you and judge you because you felt pain? God forbid anyone feel pain, right? Everyone has to be fucking happy and cheerful all the time. You can't be sad, you can't be angry, you can't be sullen, NO. EVERYONE HAS TO BE FUCKING HAPPY OR THERE IS OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU!

And people who think like this and post these opinions online just make us scared. We don't _want_ to get the help we need now. We don't _want_ to talk to anyone, because we're afraid they're going to spit in our face and tell us to die. Have you ever been on the_ brink_ of suicide and had someone tell you to die? You think we're weak, you try hurting so bad you have to hurt yourself physically, then try to lie to everyone you care about and paste a fake smile on your face and pretend to be oh so happy when really you're dying inside and not tell anyone because you're afraid of being hurt more! I doubt you could take it ONE FUCKING DAY.

So the next time you see someone hurting, actually take one FUCKING minute out of your FUCKING life and actually try to HELP them instead of being a massive DOUCHEBAG for once in your ENTIRE SHITTY EXISTENCE.

Well… that was quite a raging session…

UNF-

Silence.


	35. Chapter 35

**Rebel Love Song**

Max ran out to Fangs car, a wide smile on her face. "Hey." Fang said when she climbed into the black convertible, smiling at her. "Hey yourself." She responded playfully. "I can't believe your dad is actually letting you go out with me again." Fang said. Max couldn't help but agree with him. Fang was her boyfriend, but Maxs dad hated him. Maybe it was his lip piercing, or his tattoos. Or his scruffy black hair or his all black wardrobe. Her dad thought that he was one of those dangerous bad boys that would murder his daughter and leave her in a ditch. "I had to beg him for half an hour." Max explained. "And let me guess, you broke out the Bambii eyes and he couldn't say no." Fang said with a smile. Max just stuck her tongue out at him.

Time Skip

About 4 hours later, they were sitting in Fangs car with the roof down, staring up at the sky. Fang had just said something that made Max laugh when her phone started ringing. She looked down at the caller id, and froze. "What time is it?" she asked Fang quietly. Fang checked his watch. "Midnight." "Shit." Max muttered. Her curfew was 2 hours ago. She answered the call. "Hi Da-" "I don't want to hear it. Just get your ass home." Max sighed and hung up. "My dad's furious. I have to get home." Fang sighed too and started the car. "He's probably never gonna let me see you again." Max muttered. "You don't have to listen to him." Max looked at Fang in shock. "Fang, he's my _dad_." "So? He can't make you do anything. You don't even need to stay there if you don't want to."

"What are you suggesting?" Max asked warily. Fang pulled the car over and turned off the engine. He turned to face Max. "Max, I love you." Maxs jaw dropped, but before she could say anything Fang had continued talking. He was blushing, obviously embarrassed. "You don't have to stay at home if you don't want. You're eighteen, technically they can't tell you what to do anymore." "I turned eighteen yesterday." Max said skeptically. "Still." "Are you saying we should run away?" Fang just gave her a look. "Let me think about it." She muttered, leaning back in her seat. Fang sighed and started driving again.

When they pulled up to the house, Maxs dad was waiting for her on the porch. He glared at Fang when the car pulled up. "Wait here." Max whispered to Fang. He was surprised, but he nodded, and Max ran up to the house. She ran through the front door before her dad could yell at her. So, naturally, he yelled at Fang. "I never want to see your face again!" he shouted. "Got it?!" Fang just rolled his eyes.

Max quickly ran into her first floor bed room and grabbed a large messenger bag. She threw most of her clothes and her toiletries into the bag, zipped it up, pulled it over her shoulder, and walked to her window. She pushed it open and dropped to the ground, dashing back over to the car. She hopped inside and tossed her bag into the back seat. "Drive." She told Fang. He obeyed and gunned it down the street, trying to put enough distance between them and the house as possible.

"So where are we going?" Max asked once they hit the freeway. "No idea. You?" "Nope. Maybe… Vegas?" Fang shot her a sideways smile. "Vegas it is."

Maxs father flipped out when he discovered his daughter was gone. The first thing he did was call the cops, thinking Fang had kidnapped Max. When they got there, the first thing they asked was if he had tried calling her. His answer was no, so they had him call her and put her on speaker phone.

At that time, it was the morning after Max had run away. They were driving down the highway with the top down. The wind was tangling Maxs hair, but she didn't mind. She loved it. It felt like flying. She felt her phone vibrating, and answered without looking. "Hello?" she yelled over the wind. "Max? Darling where are you?" Her parents. "I'm with Fang." She answered. "What does he want? We'll pay any ransom, just tell us what he wants!" That was her mom, and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Max frowned in confusion and motioned to Fang to put the top up.

"What are you talking about? He didn't kidnap me." Max told her mom. "What? Don't lie to us Max." "He didn't." Max insisted. "I went with him willingly." "You cant do that Maximum!" Her father jumped in. "You're a child! You cant-" "I'm eighteen!" Max argued back. "I can leave if I want!" With that, she hung up.

Back at her house, her parents were staring at the phone in shock. "You can get her back, right?" Her father asked anxiously. "Not if she left of her own free will." The officer answered. "Please? She's just a child." Her mother begged. "Not according to the law. As things stand, there isn't anything we can do."

Over the next week, Max had the time of her life. They went swimming fully clothed in someone else's pool before they were chased out. They snuck into an open hotel room and spent the night there. They went sightseeing in the city, they hit an arcade. Fang was there making her laugh when she got her first tattoo; a red X on the back of her neck. ( A/N If your curious about that, watch the music video for Pain by Three Days Grace). She had never had so much fun before.

Three weeks after she left, her father received a letter. Inside the envelope was a single picture. Max and Fang, kissing and flipping off the camera.

**(A/N This one was based off of the video for Rebel Love Song, by Black Veil Brides. Its an epic song, look it up!**

**UNF-**

**Silence) **


	36. Chapter 36

**Aint No Rest for the Wicked**

Fang trudged down the busy New York street, hands in his pockets. He hit a street corner and was about to cross when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning with a frown, he saw a girl standing really close to him. She had long, bright red hair and brilliant green eyes. Besides that, she was also scantily clad. Fang kept eye contact. "I haven't seen a guy look so alone in a while." She said, trying to sound seductive. "Hows about a little company… for a price?" She was trying to look confident and seductive, but Fang could see the self-hate and shame in her eyes. He shook his head and asked, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

To his surprise, she glared at him. "I've got bills to pay." She snapped. "What, do you think money grows on trees?" He shook his head and pulled away from her to continue on his walk home. What she said had him thinking. What was that life like, not having enough money to live and being desperate enough to try almost anything? He'd never been in that situation, so it was hard for him to understand.

A couple of blocks later, he was stopped again by a tall man pulling him into an alley way. He was thin and pale, with strawberry blonde hair and really light blue eyes. Another important detail: he had a gun to Fangs head. "I want your money, not your life." He hissed. "But if you try anything I won't hesitate." "You can have all my cash." Fang said calmly. "The credit cards are maxed out, you won't get anything out of them. Just answer one question." The man nodded stiffly. "Why do you live this kind of life?" The man's eyes narrowed into daggers. "Money don't grow on trees." He snapped. "And I've got mouths to feed." Fang nodded, satisfied, and handed over all the cash he had on him, which amounted to about 80 bucks. The guy was gone in 2 seconds flat.

Fang thought over this as he continued his trek. It seemed like most people who lived that way didn't ask for it, they didn't do it for the thrill and they weren't naturally evil, the way a lot of people seemed to think. They just did what they had to do to survive. He was almost home when he was stopped a third time, by a girl. She didn't try to seduce him, no, she dug a blade into his side. "I don't have any money on me." He told her, looking into her brown eyes. "Liar." She snarled. "Nope. I just gave all of it to another thief." She looked at him, judging the truth of his words, and swore.

Her blonde hair swished as she spun around to run, but Fang called, "Wait!" Slowly, she turned back to face him. "What?" "Why do you live this way?" The girls fists clenched. "There aint no rest for the wicked." She said with a smirk before running off.

**(A/N Yeah. This one is short, and its also a song fic. The songs name is the title. Look it up and leave a review. **

**UNF-**

**Silence) **


	37. Chapter 37

**Break**

Ten year old Fang sat tensely at the dinner table. His hands folded in his lap, head down, watching his father out of the corner of his eyes. The man in question lounged in his chair, reading the newspaper. Fangs mother bustled around the table, spooning the vegetables onto the plates next to the meat and mashed potatoes. Everything had to be just right for his father, Jeb. Everything always had to be perfect. Fangs mom sat down at the table and picked up her cutlery. Fang took that as his cue to start eating.

He reached for the basket of rolls. His forearm knocked over a glass of milk, and he gasped as it started to fall. It smashed on the floor. Fangs muscles tensed as his mother sprang up from her seat to clean the mess. Jeb slammed his newspaper down on the table. "What's wrong with you?" he snapped at Fang. "Jeb, please, it was just an acci-" his mother tried, but Jeb interrupted. "He breaks everything he touches!" Fang flinched at the harsh words. It was true, he did break everything he touched. According to his parents, their relationship was perfect before they had him.

Now his dad drank and hit his mom and insisted perfection and was incredibly harsh and cruel to both of them. And it was all Fangs fault. Fang lowered his head in shame. "Jeb, please don't be so hard on him." His mother said softly. Jeb didn't even look at her. He swept his arm across the table, sending his plate of untouched foot crashing to the floor. Fangs mother jumped, and tears rose to her eyes. "So much for your perfect supper." He said sadistically, gulping down his glass of liquor. Fang wanted to say, 'More like _your_ perfect supper' but he didn't dare.

"Fang, did you tidy up your room, like I asked you too?" Jeb asked. Fang nodded rapidly. "Let me see it." Fang looked at his mom. He wanted to help her clean up the table. "Now!" Jeb bellowed. Fang started out of his chair and led his father up to his room. He pushed the door open and stood stiffly against it. His father prowled through the room, taking in the neatly made bed, the nicely stacked books atop the organized desk, with homework sorted as 'In Progress' 'To be Turned In' and 'Completed'. As per his father's orders, Fang would always come home from school and immediately start his homework. It would be done in neat handwriting and Fang was obligated to show it to his father to make sure it was perfect.

It would be turned in on time. When it was returned, Fang would show it to his father. Anything less than 100 was punished severely. Despite only being ten, Fang was supposed to take neat notes in class and review them nightly. At the end of the week, Fangs father would test him on the past weeks notes and homework. Then he would start his long list of daily chores, organize his room, all before dinner time. Jeb took everything in, looking for the slightest sign of imperfection. His eyes locked on a single book Fang had placed on top of his bookcase instead of in alphabetical order in the case.

Jeb picked it up and threw it at the boy, hitting the wall next to his head. Fang flinched. "Why can't you do the smallest thing right?!" he screamed. Fang stared at the floor. "Pick it up, and put it away where it belongs." Jeb hissed. Fang scrambled to do what he said. Once he had slid the book into place, Jeb picked the boy up and threw him onto his bed. "You stay here for the rest of the night. No dinner."

With that, he stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Fang heard the lock click. He turned onto his side, feeling tears start in his eyes. He always broke everything. He could never be who his parents wanted him to be. He was a failure.

**(A/N Kind of random. Eh.**

**UNF-**

**Silence) **


	38. Chapter 38

**Choices**

Fang and Iggy were at a party. Iggy's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a girl to flirt with. Fang mostly just looked at the floor. He hated parties, but somehow Iggy had managed to get him here. And now Fang was regretting it, big time.

"Dude, look at her." Iggy said, pointing. Fang followed his gaze to a girl that was standing in the center of the room, surrounded by people. Her hair was super light ash blonde, that hung down her back in a perfect curled ponytail. Her eyes were a brilliant blue. She was tall and thin, but not too tall and not too thin. Her makeup was perfect. She wore designer jeans and frilly blouse with pumps. She was talking and socializing, smiling a brilliant smile. She looked perfect.

Iggy was practically drooling. Fang caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned to the side. There was another girl, sitting in a dark corner of the room with a soda. She looked incredibly awkward and nervous. She had dirty blonde, almost brown hair, in a messy ponytail that she had pulled over her shoulder. It had red streaks. The hand that wasn't holding her soda anxiously played with her hair or the sleeves of her black hoodie. Her jeans were a little baggy, and had rips and holes. She was wearing black combat boots. When she looked towards him, Fang saw she had chocolate brown eyes.

She wasn't wearing any makeup, and her lips looked like they were bleeding from how hard she was biting down on them. She was on the skinny side, and she was a little short. Iggy elbowed Fang in the side, making him look away from the girl. "Come on Fang, lets go talk to her." He said, pointing to the perfect girl. Fang frowned a little, looking at her. Her smile was looking a little fake. "Nah, you go ahead." "What? Are you crazy?" Iggy questioned. "Are you really passing up an opportunity to have her all to yourself?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow.

Iggy shrugged. "Your loss, man." With that, he started to fight through the crowd towards the girl. Once he was gone, Fang looked again at the other girl. She looked lonely. Without thinking about it, he walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her. "Hey." He said. "Hi." She returned in a small voice, looking at him curiously. "I'm Fang." "Max." Fang liked the name. It suited her. "So, why are you over here, talking to me?" Max asked. "Shouldn't you be trying to talk to Angel, like everyone else?" Fang frowned in confusion. "Angel?" he asked. Max sighed and pointed to the perfect girl that everyone was hounding.

"Oh, her." Fang shrugged. Max was surprised. No one ever turned down the opportunity to talk to Angel. She was perfect, and Max was Max. No one _ever_ chose her over Angel. "My brother wanted to talk to her. I figured he'd have a better chance if I wasn't around." "She has a boyfriend." Max said, looking over at Angel in time to see her heatedly kissing a lanky boy with strawberry blonde hair. "Though I guess that doesn't make much of a difference." Fang looked over as well, and said, "Well, I guess my bro got what he wanted."

"That's your brother?" Max questioned. Fang nodded. "If I were you, I would be worried for him." Max said. "Why?" "Angel… she doesn't have a lot of respect for…. Anyone really. If they get into a relationship, she'll probably break his heart." "I'll be sure to tell him that." He responded, looking back at Max. "How do you know that about her?" "She's my sister." Maxs voice was bitter as she said that. "If she's your sister, why is she surrounded by people and when you're sitting here by yourself?" Max sighed again. "Because she's Angel, and I'm Max."

Fangs eyebrows rose. "Meaning if someone has a choice, they'll choose Angel every time, because I'm the freaky outcast girl." "Well, I chose you didn't I?" She turned and looked at him seriously. "That you did. Why is that?" she asked. "I'm not sure." Fang answered. "But I do know, that if I had to make the same choice again, I wouldn't change a single thing."

**(A/N Doesn't make much sense. Oh well. Reviews please.**

**UNF-**

**Silence) **


	39. Chapter 39

**Boring**

What is boring? Is it, getting your homework done before going out? Is it, not getting wasted and high? Is it, actually paying attention in class? Is it, not being brought home in a cop car before the age of 14? Is it preferring to read or play video games than associate with people? What makes someone boring? Maybe it's their clothes, aren't crazily ripped and showing obscene amounts of skin. Maybe it's their hair, just a drab color, nothing bright to catch the eye. Maybe it's their eyes, not anything special.

Maybe it's their weight, or their height? Maybe it's the people they hang out with, maybe it's the shows they watch, maybe it's the grades they make. Maybe its whether or not they obey their parents rules. Maybe it's their skin, not deep tan and not scarily pale or overly pimply or flawlessly clear. Maybe it's their intelligence, or lack thereof. Maybe it's how you act around others, loud and boisterous or quiet and retiring. Maybe its caring about others, or not caring about others.

Maybe it's how many dates you've been on, how many people you've kissed, or how many times you've had sex or whether you're a virgin or not. Maybe it's the music you listen to, or the classes you're in. Maybe it's what you eat, maybe it's what you think. Maybe it's who you like or who you love, or what you love and hate.

Really, just tell me. What makes a person… boring?

**(A/N …**

**UNF-**

**Silence) **


	40. Chapter 40

Drabble Challenge

(A/N I saw this, and thought it would be fun to do. The idea is you go to your music list on your ipod (or whatever device you keep your music on) and set it on shuffle. You go through ten songs, and you write a drabble based on each one. This should be interesting.)

1. Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides

The black haired boy sat hunched over his desk in the middle of the night, frantically scribbling on a piece of paper. His mind roiled and stirred, filled with memories of hurt, people hurting him. He thought, deciding which people he should take revenge on first. He got out a new piece of paper and wrote out a neat list of targets. Once he had completed it, he stopped and grinned, a sadistic Joker grin.

The next day, he began seeking out the people on his list. He attacked each one with blind aggression, snapping bones and carving out cuts. He was so consumed with hate, for everyone and everything, that he didn't realize how alone he was.

2. Capital G by nine inch nails

I flipped idly through the channels, passing news and other such things. Eventually, I sighed and turned the dreaded box off. Everyone was talking about how the President had just bombed Iran, or how the temperatures in Guatemala were rising, or global warming or blah blah blah. Honestly, I just couldn't bring myself to care. It was odd. Last year, if I had seen this stuff happening, I would have been outraged, concerned, worried.

But now, I just couldn't be bothered. I had completely forgotten why any of this had bothered me before. It just didn't matter.

3. Driven Under by Seether

Fang was faking. Every time he was with Lissa, every time he kissed her, every time she wanted him to notice something about her, he was faking. For awhile, she didn't seem to notice. But after a few months of faking, Fang suspected she had realized. But she hadn't done anything, which Fang thought was suspicious. Oh well, Fang thought. She would break up with him eventually, right?

Then she told him she had a gun. Her tone sounded like she had used it before, on someone else. She had said her previous ex had gone missing...

Then she told him...

She wanted to use it on him.

4. Feel Good Drag by Anberlin

Fang was at Lissa's house. They were just sitting on the couch, laughing and talking, until suddenly she was serious. "You know I'm always here for you, right?" she asked. Fang nodded. "My boyfriend's out of town. We could... pretend." Fang blinked in surprise. He knew what she was asking him. They lived in a small town, and everyone was involved with someone else, except for Fang. And everyone was tired of the person they were involved with. Everyone wanted someone else.

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew Lissa's boyfriend would pound him if he found out. But, as their lips met, Fang just didn't care.

And that was his biggest mistake.

5. Bullet by Hollywood Undead

Max sat on the roof of a tall apartment building. She sat with her best friends, a bottle of pills, a bottle of gin, a razor blade, and a gun. She sat so that her legs dangled over the edge. She thought back to the suicide note she had left at her house. She had already emptied the pill bottle, washing it down with gin. It hadn't worked, again. She had slit her wrists, and they were slowly bleeding onto the stone.

She looked out over the city, seeing the lights and hearing the sirens grow closer. She chuckled to herself. Her mom must have found it, she didn't have any siblings or friends or a father to find it. She looked down at the street 15 stories below her, suddenly wanting to jump off the edge. Nah, too dramatic. If she survived, people would say she did it for attention. Then she got the perfect idea. The gun. She had already looked into the mirror and said goodbye. It was now or never.

With a smile, she put a bullet in her head.

And she was gone.

6. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Iggy was alone. Ever since he had been blinded, he couldn't see anyone else. It had only ever been him, him and the shadow that covered his eyes, surrounded by the ruins of dreams that had crumbled when this cruel blindfold had been drawn. Sometimes he dared to hope that one day he might see again, but he knew it was impossible, so the hope was gone soon and he was alone again. He always walked a fine line that he had drawn somewhere in his mind, a line that separated him insanity. A line between life and death.

A line he had always walked, alone, down a boulevard of broken dreams. The only one he had ever known.

7. The Big Come Down by nine inch nails

I played a game. A cruel, cruel game with the world, and with myself. I used to be happy, but now I'm the lowest. I keep trying to fight my way back up to that happiness, but at the same time trying to run and hide from the people that want to send me back down. But I can't hide from them, there isn't anywhere to run to. And the closer I get to happiness, the more it hurts when I crash down again. And the worst part? Most of the hatred, most of the meanness, comes from the inside.

8. Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

I am fake. I am a doll for others to dress up and play with for their own entertainment. To some, I'm perfect. To others, I'm an icon of how fame is and how wonderful it can be. It's a lie. People treat me like a goddess, people love me, people don't see the flaws that are hidden when I pretend. It's all a big fat lie. That girl that stares back at me in the mirror, it isn't me. I'm lost in the lies. But eventually I'll find myself again, and I'll realise how much that girl in the mirror has betrayed me. And I'll realize that she has everyone fooled.

Then I'll realize that the whole time, the fool was ME.

9. Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

I'm not afraid of the voice in my head. It's my angel. It keeps me company when I'm alone. It protects me from the fake friends that surround me, that just want to find someone to save them. But it isn't always very nice to me. Sometimes it threatens to leave me all alone, and I have to beg to it and surrender to it to convince it to stay with me. Once I asked it to help me spread it's wings and flew over me. The next thing I remember is people pulling me down from my ceiling, where they had found me hanging by a scarf.

They say it was a suicide attempt. But it wasn't, it was my Angel. My evil angel.

10. Riot by Three Days Grace

I'm sick of it. I'm am tired, and angry, and sick of being walked all over. Sick. Of. It. And I wouldn't back down, I refused to bow to anyones will. Society made me feel filthy, dirty, like I wasn't worth their attention. They hurt me, so bad. And I wasn't going to put up with it anymore. I'm not the only one who feels like this. Empty, confused, angry, used up, let down. We can band together. We can take down this regime that treats us like trash to be thrown to the dogs.

Let's start a riot.

**(A/N I hope that wasnt too awful. It was alot of fun, though. All you peoples should give it a try!**

**UNF-**

**Silence)**


	41. Chapter 41

According to Society, if you harm yourself or commit suicide, you are:

1. pathetic

2. weak

3. an attention seeker

4. an emo freak

5. a faggot

6. worthless

7. whiney

8. a snobby brat

9. unappreciative

10. weird

11. to be avoided and ridiculed

12. going to hell

13. deserving of death

14. a loser

15. an idiot

16. a bad person

17. a creep

Am I the only one thats fucking tired of it?


	42. Chapter 42

Cut for Bieber

Fang was a cutter.

Maybe that isn't the right word for it. It sounds so harsh, so cold, so... mean. But there isn't much of a better way to describe it.

He had scars all over his arms, and even some on his legs. His parents made him go to a 'group therapy' at his school. It wasn't all bad. He was getting better. He had managed to make friends with every kid there, which was a nice change from his previously friendless state.

That week, when he walked into the small room where they met after school, he was surprised to see a person there that he hadn't seen before. A girl, with green eyes lined in mascara and bright red hair that cascaded to her waist. She wore a brightly colored tank top and shorts with flip flops. All four of her limbs were laced with deep purple scars.

She was unusual. Normally, all the kids covered their scars, either with long sleeves and sweaters or jeans or makeup. But this girl almost seemed to show them off, which Fang didn't appreciate. He also didn't like the look of disgust that crossed her face when another girl walked up to her.

The other girl was Max, one of Fangs best friends. She was spunky and snarky, with melted chocolate eyes and a tangle of dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a Three Days Grace hoodie which sleeves went down to her knuckles. Fang knew what her arms looked like underneath: a neat but crowded pattern of angry red scars and still healing cuts.

"Hey." Max said with a confident grin, one that she had only learned how to do in the last month or so. "I'm Max. What's your name?" She held out her hand to the girl, her sleeve pulling up to reveal some of the marred skin beneath.

The girls eyes flared.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked loudly for no reason, making Fang flinch, then her hands came up to Maxs shoulders. She shoved, and Max went sprawling to the floor. Fang saw her hiss as one of her open cuts hit the ground.

"Lissa!" The teacher exclaimed, rushing over. Fang came over as well and knelt down beside Max.

"We all treat each other with respect!" the teacher started. "We don't know what some of these kids have gone through, and as such you should be respectful of their personal space! And beside that, no one is ever allowed to lay a hand on another student in a violent manner!"

The girl, Lissa Fang was assuming, just laughed in her face.

"You think I'm one of you?" she snarled with contempt. "Ew! I am nothing like you worthless emos who cut for no reason! I cut to make a difference!" Here she paused and flipped her hair arrogantly. "I cut for Bieber."

Fangs jaw dropped. He was completely stunned. He had read about people like this online, but never thought people would actually do that. Apparently he was wrong.

"We aren't worthless!" Max yelled, sitting up. "And we aren't emo! And we didn't do this for no reason! If you ask me, cutting for Bieber is the worst reason I've heard yet!"

Lissa scowled at her.

"You wanna bet, little miss emo? I've heard the rumors about you, what your dad did to you." Max froze, and Fangs eyes widened. "How does it feel? How does it feel to know that your own father hates you as much as everyone else does? That he hates you so much he would beat you into a pulp? Pretty bad, huh? Well, you should just suck it up and take it! You're so pathetic, no wonder he hits you! In fact, you deserve it!"

Max just stared at Lissa, tears welling up in her eyes. Fang wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest and glaring at Lissa with all his might.

"Lissa." the instructor said in a tense, strained voice. "You are dismissed. Don't bother coming next week. I think you need a different kind of therapist."

Burn.

Lissa growled, but she left, shoving Nudge into the wall as she went. As soon as the door shut behind her, Max burst into tears. Fang settled down on the floor, pulling Max into his lap and cradling her, stroking her hair.

Cutting for Bieber. Completely unbelievable.

(A/N ok, if there is anyone out there who can explain to me the logic of cutting for bieber, please tell me, because I am genuinely confused.

UNF-

Silence)


End file.
